Fearless
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: Kimberly is a history teacher at Reefside. she's got a past and Tommy wants to know what it is because it's the only way to save her. but is she gonna let him back in and accept her new responsibility? CHAPTER 20 UP
1. An Unuaual First Day

**I do not own power rangers Dino thunder or the characters. i only own the plot**

"Dr. O, drive me to school."

Tommy looked at Conner standing in his doorway. It was the first day back after winter break and as soon as he opened the front door he saw Conner standing there trying to look cool.

"You came all the way up here to ask me to drive you to school?"

"Well no, it's just that I told everyone on the team that I got a jeep for Christmas and you're the only one I know who has a jeep."

"Hang on let me get this straight? You don't want me to drive you. You want me to lend you my jeep so you can show off to all of you're friends on the soccer team?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself Dr. O."

Tommy smiled inside because he was going to love this.

"Sure you can."

"Thanks Dr. O."

*****

"Thanks a lot Dr. O. This is worse than my mom bringing me to school."

"Just doing my job."

Tommy laughed as he pulled into the school parking lot. Conner was sitting in the front seat and everyone that saw him laughed at him. Seeing the soccer star sitting in the front of his science teacher's jeep was a funny sight.

When the car stopped Conner rushed out of the car and bumped into Ethan and Kira.

"Nice entrance."

"Oh shut up Kira. Like I'm not embarrassed enough."

"Dude, it's you're fault. Did you really think that Dr. O was going to let you drive his jeep?"

"You were the one who told me to ask him. Note to self. Never listen to a computer geek."

"Well I'd rather be a computer geek than a brainless soccer player…"

Kira stepped in between them and pushed them apart.

"Calm down. School hasn't even started and you're already at each other's necks."

Both the boy's stopped and turned their backs on each other. Kira rolled her eyes. The bell hadn't even gone and they weren't talking to each other. What a way to start the new semester. The bell went and Conner was the first one to talk.

"Well let's look on the bright side. We have a new history teacher and I heard she's a babe."

Kira and Ethan looked at each other as the followed Conner into the building.

*****

"Well here's you're new classroom Miss. Hart. I hope it's everything you hoped it would be."

Before Kimberly could thank Principle Randall she was gone. Kimberly looked around her room and she threw her bag on the desk. She saw the pink glow come from her bag. She rushed over to her desk and threw the box that was in her bag into the top draw of her desk.

"You're not ruining my life again."

She then looked down at her left ring finger. She could still see the red ring around it even though it faded a year ago. She heard the bell ring and she wiped her eyes. She told herself that it was a new start and that she needed to let go of the past.

*****

"Conner calm down."

"How can I? We have a new history teacher and everyone is saying she's a babe."

Ethan and Kira groaned. He didn't shut up all day. All throughout lunch he kept on repeating that they were getting a new history teacher. They followed him to their 6th lesson of the day and he stopped right in front of the classroom door.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Shut up Ethan. This is it. I am finally going to meet the new history teacher."

Before he could open the door Kimberly opened the door and became face to face with Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"Hi, I'm you're new history teacher. Miss Hart and you are?"

She held out her hand to Conner for him to shake it but he didn't. That was because he didn't expect his new history teacher to be a mega babe. He thought she was just a babe. He was speechless because it wasn't everyday he saw a history teacher in a pair of white skinny jeans on and pink top. He also didn't expect her to have long brown hair and were make-up.

"His name is Conner. I'm Kira and this is Ethan."

Kimberly smiled at them and she moved aside so they could come into the class. She watched as Kira dragged Conner to his seat.

"Well now that everyone is here I will introduce myself to everyone. My name is Kimberly Hart and I am you're new history teacher. I don't have my own set of rules but I do expect that you all hand in you're assignments on time. And I will always be here for any extra help. If you don't understand anything just ask me. now let's start where you all finished off last year."

As Kimberly started writing on the board Kira turned to Conner.

"I think I prefer this class to Dr. O's."

"Well I know that I definitely prefer the view."

Kira hit him and she opened her book to start copying down what was on the board. Ethan turned to Conner.

"She looks so familiar. I know I've seen her before."

"I know I have."

"Where?"

"In my dreams."

Ethan shook his head at Conner and tried to think where he had seen her before.

*****

"What's up with him? He looks like he's in love."

"That's because he is Dr. O. He is in love with our new history teacher."

"Oh yeah. I heard there was a new teacher starting today. What's she like?"

Tommy asked Kira the Question but Conner answered it instead.

"Amazing Dr. O. She has the face and voice of an angel. I'm gonna marry her one day."

Tommy nearly chocked on his coffee as Conner said the last part of his sentence.

"Good to know. Now do you wanna sit down? I have a class to teach."

Conner nodded and he sat down in his seat. Tommy shook his head and continued to get his lesson ready for when everyone else came into class.

Kimberly looked around her room and she smiled. She didn't have any lessons left for the day and everything went great. She was just a bit freaked out because that Conner boy couldn't stop looking at her. She laughed and then she saw his bag by his desk. She shook her head and went over to pick it up. She opened it and found his timetable. It said that he had science next. She closed his bag up and headed towards the door. If she went and gave it to his teacher then she wouldn't have to see him again until tomorrow.

Tommy was half way through his lecture when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tommy stood in shock as he saw the women in the doorway lift up her head.

"I have Conner McKnight's bag here. He left it in my classroom."

Kimberly lifted up her head to hand the bag to the teacher. She froze when she saw a smile from her past.

"Thank you Miss Hart. I didn't even realised that I left it in you're classroom."

Conner sat up and took the bag off Kimberly but she didn't move. She carried on starring at Tommy.

"Um yeah, no problem. Just make sure that you take it with you next time."

And without saying anything to Tommy, Kimberly left the classroom and walked down the hall. It wasn't him. It was just someone that looked a lot like him. There was no way that, that was Thomas Oliver. Kimberly kept on denying the facts as she walked back to her classroom.

*****

When the bell went for the end of school, everyone left the science room except for Kira, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ethan. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Um because you've been acting weird ever since Miss Hart gave Conner his bag."

"See Dr. O. I told you she was an angel."

Tommy couldn't think straight. What was Kimberly Ann Hart doing in Reefside?

"You don't know who that is do you Conner?"

Conner looked at his teacher and shook his head.

"Think back to when I was taken by Mesogog. You watched a video of my past."

Ethan then clicked his fingers. He had figured out where he had seen Miss Hart from.

"I know why she is so familiar now. That's Kimberly Hart. The original Pink ranger."

Tommy nodded his head at Ethan.

"That's her alright. And knowing Kim she's letting off a strong energy. It wont be long until Mesogog finds her."

The kids nodded and they all headed out of the school and into Tommy's jeep.

*****

"There was no way that, that was Tommy."

Kim kept on telling herself the same thing as she made her way to her car. She then saw a pink light and she looked down at her bag. She took the box out of it and threw it under her car. It hadn't stopped glowing since she got to Reefside. The last time it glowed was in Peru and that was only for a few moments.

"The pink ranger finally visits Reefside. I should have known that we would meet again."

Kimberly turned around to come face to face with Elsa and a whole bunch of Tyrannodrones. Her face dropped because she thought that she would never see those things again.

"Wow! You guys really have gotton uglier."

"Hmm so much power and yet you waste it on being good."

"If this is another join me talks. Save you're breath. It's never going to happen."

"Well then we'll have to change you're mind. ATTACK!"

And for the second time in Kimberly's life she got ready to fight the Tyrannodrones.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and let me know what you think. btw the story is mainly about tommy and kim.**


	2. Force Of Habit

**i do not own power rangers dino thunder or the characters. i only own the plot**

"Tommy, you better come see this."

Tommy heard Hayley call him and rushed over to where she was sitting.

"What is it?"

"There's a huge energy Serge."

"A Dino egg?"

"The energy is too strong for that."

"Where is it?"

"Reefside High."

"Kim."

"What?"

"Nothing. When the kids get back tell them to get down there."

Hayley nodded as Tommy powered up.

"Dino thunder, power up."

As Tommy was driving on his Dino ATV heading towards the school he couldn't help but think that this was just like old times. Him saving Kim because her power is strong and attracting all the wrong people. When he finally got there he saw Kim fighting off a load of Tyrannodrones and trying to avoid Elsa's attacks.

Kim turned around and she saw a black power ranger come out of nowhere. He flipped through the air and took out 10 Tyrannodrones at once. She was dodging punches and kicks but she couldn't take her eyes off the black ranger. There was something familiar about his fighting style. The way he moved and they he fought. She then heard him. She heard his voice and what he said to Elsa.

"Tommy?"

She took her eyes off what she was doing and faced Tommy. He looked at her and there was no point in denying who he was. Elsa and the Tyrannodrones then disappeared. The only people left were Kim and Tommy.

"Power down!"

Kim watched as Tommy powered down. He was a ranger again. It made sense though. He was a ranger for so long. It must have been hard for him to give it up. She walked up to him to make sure it was him. He didn't look that much different except for his hair. His long hair was gone. Now it was short and black.

"Kim are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can still take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. It's just that they were a lot of Tyrannodrones."

"Oh that's what those things are called. I guess there different from the usual putties."

"Yeah I guess they are. Kim what are you doing here?"

It was weird for Tommy to see Kim. He hadn't seen her since Divatox had kidnapped her and Jason. The last he heard she quit gymnastics and started college.

"Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I'm a teacher now and that I have a job at Reefside."

"Kim I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did but you don't need to apologize to me. I guess I can't be that surprised. I mean you can't spend the rest of you're life in Angel Grove. I didn't."

Kim was being a bitch to him. But she didn't care. He hadn't spoken to her in years. He never called her back and he ignored all her e-mails. Why should she start acting nice now just because he is?

"I guess I deserved that."

"No, you deserve more. You haven't spoken to me in years Tommy. I tried keeping a mutual friendship but you just threw it back in my face didn't you? Well I'm sorry Tommy Oliver if I can't thank you enough."

She turned to her car but she didn't get there. That was because Elsa appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her and then disappeared again.

"KIMBERLY!"

Tommy ran forward but she was gone. Elsa did what she set out to do. She got the original pink ranger. Tommy continued to walk towards Kim's car and he picked up her bag. He was about to leave when he saw something pink glow from under her car. He got down on his knees and he pulled out a box that was open from under the car. He looked at the pink Dino gem that sat in the box. He couldn't understand how it was possible. There were only 5 Dino gems. How did Kimberly get the gem? Tommy needed to find her. He needed to save her because he needed to know why she had the gem and if it had already bonded with her DNA.

*****

"Master, I fear that Elsa has failed you again. Send me to get that pink ranger. I won't fail you."

"Patience Zeltrax. I believe that Elsa has that little pink ranger. Once she is evil and on our side, we can defeat those power rangers. And I'm sure that Tommy wouldn't hurt his beloved pink ranger."

"But master how can you be so sure that Elsa will return with the pink ranger?"

"Because I have her with me."

Mesogog and Zeltrax turned to see Elsa walk in with Kimberly. Her hands were tied behind her back and Elsa was dragging her along by her shoulder.

"Master, allow me to present the original Pink Power Ranger and the love of Thomas Oliver's life."

Kimberly laughed inside. Her the love of Tommy's life? He was the one who ignored her. Yeah she dumped him through a letter but he needed to get on with his life. She didn't want to be the one who held him back. If you love something, set it free. She loved Tommy and that's why she sent him that letter. She didn't want to hold him back from a bright future. And she was right. He had a bright future ahead of him.

"Ahh, Kimberly Hart. What a pleaser it is to meet you in person. Unfortunately, last time we didn't meet. But I did meet a young Mr Robert Truce. A friend of yours was he?"

He touched the side of Kimberly's face and she tried to attack him but Elsa was holding her back.

"Don't you dare say his name. You're all the same. Rita, Zedd, Divatox. You all want what you can't have and you all learn the hard way. Let me guess. Take over the world? Kill the power rangers?"

"My dear Miss Hart. You so me so well and yet I don't know you. I think we should get to know each other since you are going to be working for me. Besides you have something that belongs to me."

"I have nothing of yours and I just can't wait to see the look on you're face when the power ranger beat you. That'll be a sight."

Mesogog laughed and he turned to Elsa.

"Put her bellow the ship and prepare the laser. I'm sure pinky here will have a different attitude afterwards."

Elsa nodded and dragged Kimberly bellow the ship. She threw her in some sort of cage and locked the door. She gave the key to a Tyrannodrone.

"No one but me goes in and she doesn't come out understand?"

The Tyrannodrone nodded and Elsa left.

"It's always me."

Kimberly put her head in her hands and started to think if a way off the ship. She also needed to figure out how to keep that creep away from her gem.

*****

"Dr. O clam down."

"I can't Ethan. They have Kimberly and she is vulnerable. Her power is too strong. If she's turned evil, she won't turn back and then there is no way of stopping her. She was evil once and nearly killed me."

"Well how did she become good again?"

"By magic. It's a long story but we can't let her be turned. Hayley, any luck finding a portal?"

"None but I got better news."

Tommy looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"The pink Dino gem has already bonded with Kimberly's DNA. Mesogog can't use it even if he wants to. But if he does turn her, she'll become invincible. The pink Gem is letting off extraordinary power. I've never seen anything like it. It's more powerful than all of you're gems put together."

"Even the White Dino gem?"

Hayley looked up at Kira and nodded. Tommy signed and sat down. This was all he needed. A good Kimberly was bad enough, but an evil one was something he didn't even want to think about. He then looked up at the monitor and saw a portal opening. He sat up and so did Ethan, Conner and Kira.

"You guys are staying. Knowing Mesogog, he'll send out an attack on the city. I need to do this alone."

They nodded at him and watched their science teacher and mentor head out to free Kimberly. Tommy didn't power up because if Kim could fight with no power's then so could he.

*****

"Think Kimberly think. What would the originals do? Zack would dance, Billy would talk about computers, Trini and Jason would make out and Tommy would jump around kicking things. C'mon Kim. You've been in this situation before."

The ropes that tied her hands behind her back were rubbing against her wrists and creating burn marks. She them jumped over her hands so they were in front of her. She pulled on the rope with her teeth and the rope eventually fell off her wrists. She rubbed her wrists and headed over to the cage door. It wasn't strong metal, and because of that she managed to loosen the bars so she could squeeze through. She followed the corridor and she saw the Tyrannodrone that was suppose to be guarding her. She jumped it from behind and knocked it out within an instant.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Pink isn't you're colour."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and flipped Tommy over her shoulder.

"Oh my god Tommy, I didn't know it was you."

She helped him up and he brushed himself down.

"Well you always did have that magic touch didn't you?"

"Well you know me."

"Yeah I do. We better get out of here before Mesogog realizes you're gone."

"Mesogog? Wow, he wins for weirdest names."

Tommy laughed and out of habit he grabbed Kimberly's hand and led the way out. Kimberly didn't pull her hand away because like him, it was a habit for her too. Tommy was always the one who rescued her and every time he did, he grabbed her hand. When they found a portal they couldn't get to it. That was because it was guarded by Elsa, Zeltrax and a whole load of Tyrannodrones.

"Ahh Dr. Oliver. I should have known you were the one who was going to come and save Kimmy here. Shame neither of you are leaving here."

Just by looking at each other, Kim and Tommy knew what they were both thinking. Without saying anything that started to fight. They fought Tyrannodrones and then Kim attacked Elsa while Tommy took care of Zeltrax.

"Kim, now."

Kim nodded and jumped through the portal right after Tommy. She landed with a crash and looked up to see Kira, Conner, Ethan and a woman with red hair look down at her.

"Nice to see you again Miss Hart."

She quickly got up and tumbled backwards. Tommy caught her and helped her into a seat.

"Kim are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me guess. You three are the Dino Rangers?"

"That would be us. I'm the red one by the way."

Kimberly looked down at Conner and noticed he was wearing red.

"Great another Rocky. All talk no walk. And who's this? Mrs. Oliver?"

Kira, Conner and Ethan laughed as Tommy put on an awkward smile. Hayley looked at him and he stopped.

"Um no. This is Hayley. My friend from College. She's our Billy."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Kind of pissed off."

"Understandable."

Hayley looked and Tommy and he gave her the give-us-a-minute look.

"Right well I need to head home. I think you three should do the same."

She looked at the kids and they all nodded. When Kim and Tommy were finally alone in his basement, Tommy went over and picked up the pink Dino gem. He held it up to Kim and it started to glow again.

"Care to explain how you got this?"

**Tell me what you think. thank you for all the reviews so far. i might put the next chapter up tomorrow because i enjoy writing them. xoxo**


	3. Digging Up A Past

**I do not own power rangers dino thunder or the characters. i only own this plot**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed. omg 10 reveiws and only 2 chapters. i made a few cahnges that poeple pointed out and thank you fot those. Trent is in the story but he is still the evil white ranger. tbh i forgot that Conner had a red car so i'm not going to add it in the story. once again thank you to everyone that reveiwed and enjoy**

"I'll ask you again Kim. Where did you get this?"

Tommy held the stone in front of her face. She turned away from it and it started glowing again. Kim didn't want to tell Tommy about how she got the stupid stone. It ruined her life.

"On a stupid dig in Peru. It was my last year of college and my friend Rob asked me to go with him on this dig. So I did. On our last day there, I saw something glow under the rocks. I dug it up and it was in some sort of clear shell. I couldn't break it with a hammer so I went inside one of the tents. I then held it for a bit and all of a sudden the clear shell around it broke and the gem fell onto my lap. I then heard people screaming….."

Kimberly had to stop to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her eyes but every time she wiped them, more came back. Tommy gave her a tissue and a glass of water. She smiled at him and drank the water. It was just like Tommy she thought. Not butting in and asking her questions, but waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I ran outside and I saw that woman with the black hair, screaming and destroying everything. She was saying something about a pink gem and I knew what she wanted. I put the gem in my pocket and I ran out to fight. I didn't have any powers but I focused all my strength and I heard the Crane inside of me. I never knew that my animal was still with me but then I knew. I started fighting loads of those Tyrannodrones but there was just so many of them. I couldn't save everyone. One by one I saw my friends die. She then stopped me and before I could do anything 5 Tyrannodrones grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground. I remember her voice and how she called me little Kimmy from Angel Grove. She asked me if I had the gem and I said no. if I had known what she was going to do next, I would have given it to her."

Kimberly broke down crying because she couldn't continue. Just remembering what happened killed her inside. She couldn't help her friends. They were dying in front of her and all she concerned about was protecting the stupid gem. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He waited while she cried and cried. He needed to know what happened after and Kim was the only one who could tell him.

"Kim, please tell me what happened next. I need to know. I need to know why Mesogog wants you and what is so special about the pink Dino gem."

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and stood up.

"There is nothing special about that gem. It ruined my life. I'll tell you what happened next. I denied having ever seen that stupid thing. She just laughed and right in front of my eyes, she killed Rob. With just one hit. She then laughed some more and blew up the entire dig site. I only survived because I managed to free myself and I hid in a cave. When I came out everyone was gone. The place was destroyed. I was the only one who had survived. That's why there is nothing special about the gem. Because of that all of my friends are dead and so is my fiancé."

Kimberly ran up the stairs and back into the house. Tommy was just left there sitting alone in his basement. Kim was engaged. That's all he could think about. She was engaged to someone and Elsa killed him right in front of her eyes. He picked up the Dino gem and it looked dead. It looked power and colourless. Kim was the reason why it glowed. It chose her. It needed her otherwise all of the power will be lost. He then ran back up to the house and followed Kim out of the door,

"Kim, wait."

Kimberly stopped walking and turned around to face Tommy.

"Why? I told you everything I know. That gem ruined my life and I never want to see it again. Keep it, give it to someone else and let them use it."

"I can't. Kim it chose you. It will only work with you. It's bonded with you're DNA."

"What do you mean bonded with my DNA? What is it suppose to do? Give me powers?"

"Yes. The Dino rangers all have one. It bonded with their DNA and gave them special powers. Conner has super-speed, Ethan has the ability to make his skin invulnerable, Kira has a sonic-scream, Trent has the ability of invisibility and camouflage and I have the power of invisibility. We also became the power rangers because of the gems."

"Hang on a minute. Who's Trent? I thought there were only four of you."

"There is. He is the evil white ranger."

Kimberly laughed. She couldn't do anything else. This was all surreal.

"The evil white ranger? Now that's a new one. Let me guess, he's you reincarnated?"

"Kim this isn't a laughing matter. The pink Dino gem has extraordinary power. It's more powerful than all of our gems put together. That's why Mesogog wants it. He only wants you because you're the only one who can use it."

"Use it? For what? What, so you want me to become a power ranger again?"

Tommy didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What is it that he needed Kim for? Did he want her to become a power ranger again? Or does he just need to make sure that she doesn't turn evil?

"I don't know Kim. But without you, this thing is useless. Don't throw away all of its power."

"And why shouldn't I? I didn't ask for it. It ruined my life."

"Well if you didn't want it, why did you keep it for a year?"

"I don't know. I always wanted to get rid of it. But something inside of me told me to keep it. I guess I've always listened to the power within me first. But I don't want it now. I mean, it's my first day as a teacher and I've already been captured."

'_It was always you Kim.'_

Kimberly looked up at Tommy and he was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said it was always me."

"I didn't say that out loud."

"Well then how else did I hear it?"

Tommy didn't say anything at first. This was her power. The power she had was that she could read people's thoughts. The gem was powerful. And it wanted Kim. No one else could use it.

"Kim, that's you're power."

"What? Hearing voices in my head?"

"Yes. You can hear people's thoughts. I didn't say that out loud, but I was thinking it. The gem has chosen you. It only wants you."

"Well it can't have me. I'm not going to be…"

Kim stopped talking because she heard something from behind the bush. She looked up at Tommy but he hadn't heard anything. She then heard it again.

'_Please don't kiss her, please don't kiss her.'_

She went over to the bush and pulled Conner out by his ear. She dragged him up to Tommy and threw him on the floor. Conner looked up and saw his science and history teacher looking down at him.

"Hey Miss H, Dr. O."

"Conner what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on."

"Really? Is that why you were praying for Tommy not to kiss me?"

Both Tommy and Conner looked at Kim.

"How did you know that? I didn't say it out loud."

"Well, maybe if you were listening to us and not wondering what it would be like to kiss me, you would have heard what power that gem gave me."

Conner turned bright red and stood up.

"So you can read people's minds?"

"Well I think that we know that now. You need to get home."

"Aww c'mon Dr. O. I wanna know what's going to happen."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. You're going to go home and I will see you in school tomorrow."

Conner looked at Tommy and then at Kim.

"Fine."

And he ran off towards his house. Kim blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Wow, he really is fast."

"Yeah and he knows he isn't suppose to use his powers for personal gain."

"Oh so you gave him the 3 rules huh?"

"Had to. You know it's apart of the whole tradition thing. Kim, this team needs you."

"Tommy, the whole world could need me but I'm not becoming a power ranger again. That's what you were going to ask me. I left that life behind me years ago. When I was a ranger everyone that I loved was in danger. I'm not going to do that again."

"But Kim, this is Reefside. Mesogog doesn't know who you love."

"Tommy, love doesn't disappear over night. It takes time, maybe even years."

Before Tommy could ask her what she meant, she was gone. The Dino gem glowed once more in his pocket and then it went dead. She can't give up on the power, he thought. It was hers and no one could take it away from her. He went back down into his basement and put the Dino gem on the table. He called Hayley and asked her to come over with some coffee. It was going to be a long night.

**okay i think we can all guess what tommy and hayley are going to be doing. so now we all know kim's past and how she got the gem. hope you enjoyed reading the chapter**


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or the chacters. i only own the plot**

"Look's like there is someone more powerful than you Trent."

"Oh shut up Elsa. Like I'm scared of an ex-ranger. She doesn't even have any powers anymore."

"That's not entirely true. The Pink Dino gem has bonded with her DNA. It won't be long till she joins the team and becomes a ranger. And when that happens we can say goodbye to the white ranger."

Trent was about to attack Elsa but Mesogog stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Calm down Trent. She isn't becoming a ranger again. She told Dr. Oliver that she would never be a ranger again. I think it is because she still loves him a fears that if she becomes a ranger something will happen to him. I say that we give it some time. Trent and Elsa, go back to Reefside high. I don't need you up here."

"But master, shouldn't we attack now? We don't want her to become a ranger and we have a better chance of destroying the rangers if she isn't around."

"No Elsa. We shall wait. If we go after her, we will loose. However if she still has feelings for Dr. Oliver then we can use it to our advantage. We just need to make sure that she does. You must find out everything you can."

Trent and Elsa both nodded at Mesogog. He was going to get to Kimberly and he was going to use Tommy to do it.

*****

"Okay the bell is going to go in a minute but I just want to remind everyone that I want those essays on why the police were unable to catch Jack the ripper on my desk by tomorrow morning. If you hand it in late, you could lose a grade."

Everyone in the class moaned and the bell went. The class quickly cleared and the only people left were Kira and Kim. Kira walked up to Kimberly's desk and she looked up and smiled,

"Oh hey Kira. What's up?"

"Nothing Miss H. It's just that Dr. O wanted me to give you something."

Kira went into her bag and pulled out a box. She placed it on Kim's desk and Kim picked it up.

"Why did he give it to you to give to me?"

"Because you two haven't spoken in a week and he didn't just want to drop it off, Ethan's out sick and if he gave it to Conner to give to you, Conner would just say it was from him."

'_Also Dr. O still hasn't figured out how he is going to tell you that he still has feelings for you.'_

Kim looked up at Kira and realised that she didn't say the last part out loud.

"Well okay, I understand that. Do you know what it is?"

"He didn't say. Conner and I tried opening it but it has some sort of lock on it. It needs a 6 number combination."

"Okay, a little weird but Okay."

Kira started to leave the room when she turned back around.

"Miss H can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kira."

"Why won't you join the team? Hayley said the Pink Dino gem is more powerful than the White Dino gem and we can't defeat Trent alone. We need you."

"Because I'm not a ranger anymore. And you don't need me. You just have to show Trent that he isn't evil and that Mesogog is just using him. I had to do the same when Tommy was the evil green ranger. You don't need more physical power. All the power you need is within you."

Kira nodded and she left Kim's classroom. She headed down to her science class because it was her last lesson of the day.

Kim looked at the box and she had a feeling she knew what was inside of it. She also knew what the combination was. Tommy was the one who gave it to her and knowing him, the combination number is the date of their first date. He always told her that he would never forget that day. She unlocked a draw on her desk and she threw the box in it. She locked the draw and she put her head in her hands. She started to adk herself if she still loved Tommy. Of course she did. She never stopped loving him. But she still loved Rob and she knew he was never coming back. Tommy was there and he wasn't going anywhere. But Kim couldn't face the fact that she did love Tommy and that, deep down she wanted to be a ranger again.

"Why me?"

*****

"Dr. O just go and talk to her."

"And say what? Kim I know what you meant when you said that love doesn't disappear over night. Kira just stay out of this. It's like you know how she feels."

"Well this might have escaped you're mind Dr. O but I am a girl. I think if anyone on this team knows how Miss H is feeling, it's me."

Conner started laughing and Kira turned to look at him. He stopped when he saw how she was looking at him and straightened himself up.

"Kira I know you're a girl but I highly doubt you know what Kim is thinking. I mean I thought she loved being a ranger."

"She properly did but she's scared. From everything you've told us about her, her weakness is you. Maybe she's scared something will happen to you."

"I use to be her weakness and she was mine. But that was nearly 7 years ago. I'm sure her feelings have changed. I know mine have."

Conner started laughing again.

"Seriously Dr. O. Do you expect us to believe that she isn't you're weakness anymore? I mean you were freaked when Mesogog had her last week and all you wanted was to get her back. I mean it's okay if you still like her. I wont feel offended because when it comes down to it, she's gonna pick me over a boring science teacher."

"Sure Conner and I only wanted to save her because I was afraid that Mesogog would turn her evil. Anyways, I would have done the same thing if Mesogog had taken anyone else. And for the record I'm not boring."

"Sure you're not."

"Conner enough! We have bigger problems here. We still haven't figured out how we are going to solve the whole Trent evil white ranger thing. We all know that we need Miss H. She is the only one who is powerful enough to defeat him. Hey Dr. O don't you think it's weird that he is back in school?"

"No, he is just keeping up an appearance. I was an evil ranger once. He doesn't want anyone getting suspicious."

Tommy picked up his cup of coffee and looked at Kira and Conner. He thought it was funny because they had a love/hate relationship. It just made him think of all the other yellow/red relationships. He then remembered back when he was evil. How he had acted towards Kim. All she wanted was to help him to become good. She wanted him to be apart of the team and he had thrown back it in her face. He then remembered the many dates they shared by the lake and the first time he had kissed her. He smiled because she hadn't changed. Yeah she looked a little older but it was still the same old Kim. Her hair was long and brown, she had an amazing body, her eyes were the first thing you noticed and she was still wearing pink. He couldn't really say anything about her wearing her old colour because he sometimes finds himself being drawn to white shirts. He hasn't worn green or red in a long time.

"How about you Dr. O?"

Tommy stopped his trip down memory lane and he looked up at Kira.

"What?"

"I asked Conner if he wanted to head to the Cyber café. What about you?"

"I can't. I have you're test's to mark. I might head down if I have time when I finish; I'm not promising anything though."

Both the teenagers shrugged their shoulders and left Tommy alone in his classroom. He opened hi stop draw and he pulled out a framed picture that he had of the original team. It was taken right after he had become the white ranger. Everyone was smiling and looking at the camera. Well everyone but him and Kim. They were both smiling and looking at each other. He then thought that maybe he did still love her. The love that he had for doesn't die. It just get's forgotten about. He forgot about it because he wanted to move on. But he now realised that trying to move on was the biggest mistake of his life.

**Wow they are coming up quite fast arnt they lol okay so this is the begining to the whole kim/tommy realtionship and trent becoming good. i think everyone know's what in the box so there is no point in hiding it. can anyone give me a good colour that will go with Pink. i dont want to use white black or gold but i wnat a nice colour. xoxo**


	5. Crying to the Dino's

**i do not own power rangers dino thunder or the characters. i only own the plot**

**Sorry that i put chapter 3 up twice. i have changed it and now chapter 4 is chapter 4 lol. enjoy**

"Any attacks on Reefside Hayley?"

Hayley looked up at Tommy and noticed that there was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different.

"No. It's been quiet since Kim was taken. Maybe it's nothing."

"Or maybe it's something. Trent's back at school and something's off. Just keep monitoring the city. Contact me if anything comes up."

"Why where are you going?"

"Sparring."

Before Hayley could ask him what he meant he was gone. She knew he wasn't his usual self. Ever since Kim had come back into his life, he was worrying about her. He couldn't help it though. Hayley knew he still loved her even if he refused to admit it.

*****

"Hey Kira, is there a balance beam in the gym?"

"Like the one's you use in gymnastics?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, they gave everything in that gym. Even punching bags."

Kimberly nodded and she continued to help Kira with her history work. When the bell went for the end of school, Kira came rushing up asking her to help her on the new topic. They had been sitting there for an hour and they hadn't really hit the whole history part.

"So, what's going on with you and Conner?"

Kira stopped what she was doing and looked up to see her history teacher smiling.

"Nothing. I don't like him that way. Why, what have you heard?"

"Nothing it's just the way you act around each other. It's like you hate each other so much you can't help but love him. And besides there is a history with the red and yellow rangers becoming an item."

"Miss H please. I kinda like someone else."

Kimberly saw Kira blush slightly.

"Well who is it? But be warmed. If you say Tommy I will laugh."

"Dr. O? Miss H I'm not Conner. I don't fall for my teachers. It's Trent."

"The evil white ranger?"

"Yeah and I know it's stupid but I cant help but be attracted to him."

"It's not stupid Kira. I mean when I fell for Tommy he was the evil green ranger. Things like this happen. You cant help it."

'_You're still in love with Dr. O aren't you?"_

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I better get going. I'm supposed to be meeting the guys at the cyber café like 15 minutes ago."

Kimberly laughed and waved goodbye to Kira as she grabbed her things and ran out the classroom. This whole mind thing is crazy she thought. During class, all she can hear is how every girl in the class thinks Conner is hot. Most of the guys just think about sports, cars and girls and she tries to stay clear of the Dino's thought because they always have something to do with her relationship with Tommy. She looked over at the clock and it wasn't late. She grabbed her gym bag and she headed towards the gym. She needed to clear her mind and she did the best thinking when she's on the balance beam.

*****

When Tommy walked into the school gym, he saw Kim on the balance beam. He stayed in the shadows and he watched her for a bit. She had gotton better since the last time he saw her. Her moves were a lot swifter and she didn't hesitate at all when she got ready to flip off the beam. He just stood there watching her because watching her reminded him of at the times at the juice bar when he could practice sparring and she was right beside him on the balance beam.

Kimberly was trying to get her head around the fact that maybe she did still love Tommy. Maybe she never stopped loving him. But is she never stopped loving him, then where did Rob fit in? She was engaged to him for just under a year. You've gotta be in love with someone if you agree to marry them. Well Kim thought she was in love but seeing Tommy after all these years made her rethink about the whole love thing. She loved Tommy. She always had and she always will, but knowing him he's moved on. Kimberly didn't want to believe it but that was what her head was telling her.

"I guess all those years of training paid off."

Kim stopped what she was doing and turned to face a Tommy that she recognized. He wasn't in his usual pants and black shirt. He was wearing white. Well his top was white while his bottoms were black. She got down off the beam and looked at him.

"Guess they did. What's with the white? I thought I thought it was back to black?"

"It is but I sometimes get drawn to white. I mean every time I see you, you're wearing pink."

"well pink was my favorite colour before I was a ranger so I allow myself that. Last time I checked, you're colour was green before."

"It was but I prefer white. I was apart of the team when I was the white ranger."

"Tommy you were always apart of the team. Even when you had no powers, you were still a power ranger."

"So I guess that means you're still a power ranger."

Kim looked up at Tommy and saw that he wasn't joking.

"Tommy not this again. I'm not a ranger anymore."

"But you do miss it?"

"At times yeah. I mean I miss being able to morph by saying a few words and holding my morpher in front of me but things have changed. I mean the Dino's flip through the air when they morph."

Tommy laughed at her because she was right. They did flip through the air.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well Kira told me that there was a balance beam in the school gym and since I don't know Reefside that well, I came here. What about you? get lost on you're way to examine bones?"

"No, I was gonna spar. I couldn't turn my basement into a gym because if you haven't already noticed, there's a small command centre down there."

"Sparring by yourself? My, My Tommy you have let you're standards slip."

Tommy laughed at her and help up his hands.

"Well, I am a science teacher now."

"I never would have guessed. So do you need a partner?"

"For what? Sparring?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I haven't sparred with you in a while but that doesn't mean I still can't kick you're arse."

"You're on Pink. But don't cry to my Dino's when I beat you."

He put down his bag and stood on the mat that was already set up.

"You mean don't cry to you're Dino's when I beat you?"

She joined him on the mat and they bowed to each other to show respect.

"Let the games begin."

*****

"Master, when should I send the Tyrannodrones down to Reefside?"

"Soon Zeltrax. We need to plan this attack very carefully. I want 100 Tyrannodrones to attack the city as well as Trent and some sort of monster. You will also be joining the attack"

"100 Tyrannodrones? They won't be ready for an attack today."

"Well then when will they be ready?"

"By tomorrow. And don't you want Elsa to fight aswel?"

"No. I will need her. We need to occupy those rangers so Elsa can grab Kimberly. Now go and prepare a monster. We attack tomorrow."

"Yes master."

Zeltrax bowed to his master and left to prepare everything for the battle. Mesogog watched Tommy and Kimberly sparring carefully. He knew that taking Kim and turning her evil well destroy Tommy and once Tommy is destroyed, he can go after the other Dino's.

*****

"You're cheating."

"How am I? It's not my fault I knocked you down 5 time's in a row."

"Yes it is. You're reading my mind."

"I'm not. I can only read people's thoughts when I'm near the Gem. It's in my desk in my classroom. I guess that you're fighting has gotton worse with old age,"

"Old age? That's a good one."

Tommy shifted himself so instead of Kim pinning him down to the mat, he was pinning her down to the mat.

"Now I win."

"You wish Doctor."

"Mocking my PhD now? Not very wise."

"And why's that? You gonna get a fossil and hit me over the head with it?"

"I think I preferred the old Kimberly."

"And maybe I preferred the long haired Tommy."

Tommy smiled at her and before he knew it, he was kissing her. Kimberly was a little taken back by the kiss but she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and allowed all of the old memories of her and Tommy came rushing back. Tommy relaxed his body a little so he was just touching Kim's body with his. Kim then opened her eyes and shifted Tommy off of her and got up off the mat.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Tommy you don't understand do you? If I let you back in I'm not only putting myself in danger but you as well. You said yourself Mesogog wants me. And he will use you to get to me. They all have the same tactics. Rita, Zedd, Divatox and now Mesogog. I might want to let you in again Tommy but I can't. Not yet anyways."

Kimberly grabbed her things and she ran out of the gym. She tried to control her tears but she couldn't. She didn't want to push Tommy away but she can't put his life in danger. She can't let the person she love get hurt because of her again.

**i know, none of us wanted Kim to pull away but she's scared. next chpater up soon and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. i hope you enjoy the rest of the story**


	6. A New Shade Of Pink

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only won the plot**

**Thank you to everyone that reveiwed. omg i have like 23 reveiws and this is only the 6th chapter. once again thank you**

"That is so unfair."

"What is?"

"That Dr. O kissed Miss h before me."

Ethan and Kira rolled their eyes at Conner. He was acting like a spolit brat.

"Conner get this in you're heard. Nothing is going to happen between you and Miss Hart. She loves Dr. O and he loves her. We just have to get them to confess there love to each other. Any ideas Ethan?"

"None and why are we playing match maker with our science and history teachers?"

"It's either that or we listen to him go on about Miss H all day."

Kira pointed to Conner who was lost in his own thoughts.

"I see you're point. Anyways, how do you know about the whole sparring thing?"

"I overheard Dr. O talking to Hayley at the café yesterday. Wouldn't it be weird if they did get together?"

"Yeah, it's like Dr. and Mrs. Oliver. And if Miss H joins the team it would be even weirder."

"Yeah and she no one could beat her. I mean if she can hear their thoughts, then she will know what their next move."

Ethan nodded in agreement and turned to Conner.

"Dude, don't you think Dr. O and Miss H make a good couple?"

"No! She should be with me. I'm the leader."

"You might be the leader, but from what I know, it's always the red and yellow rangers of the team that finally become an item."

The three Dino's turned to face Kimberly standing in the doorway.

"Miss H, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you three the same question. I mean this is my classroom."

"The door was unlocked and we needed a place to talk."

"About mine and Tommy's love life? Guy's I really appreciate you caring but we're grown adults. We can make our own choices."

Kimberly sat down at her desk and the three Dino's stood by her desk.

"But what if you're making the wrong choices?"

"Kira, like I said before I appreciate you caring but I know what I'm doing. It's a bit more complicated than you think."

"Well then explain it to us."

"I can't guys. Just trust me on this. It's safer for all of us if I stay clear of Thomas Oliver. Now I need to grade you're papers so go do whatever it is you do best."

They all nodded and they left her classroom. Kimberly watched them leave and as soon as the left she burst into tears. She needed to stay away from Tommy. Everytime she's near him, she does something stupid. She breathed in deeply and she started to grade her student's papers. She needed to focus on something other than Tommy.

*****

"Master, everything is ready for the attack."

"Excellent. Go and distract those rangers. Elsa get ready to grab that pink ranger and make sure she doesn't escape."

Both Elsa and Zeltrax nodded and they headed off the Reefside.

"Today will be the day that the ranger's finally crumble."

*****

"Tommy, you better come see this."

Tommy turned around and he ran up to were Hayley was sitting.

"What's wrong?"

"Zeltrax, Trent and a some sort of monster are attacking the city. They've also got 100 Tyrannodrones with them?"

"100? Great, contact the Dino's and tell them to meet me there."

Hayley nodded as she watched Tommy power up. She turned her view back to the monitor. They couldn't do this alone. It was a known fact. She just needed to give them some time first.

*****

"We came as soon as we could Dr. O."

Conner helped Tommy up while Kira and Ethan took care of the Tyrannodrones and the monster.

"Well I'm glad you're here now. Keep Trent busy, I'm gonna go after Zeltrax."

Conner nodded and he headed towards Trent. After a few minutes of blocking his punches, Trent managed to throw a punch at Conner. It caught Conner off guard and he fell backwards.

"Give up Conner. You can never defeat me. No one can."

"Trent listen to yourself. This isn't you. You're not evil."

"Just because that puny pink ranger managed to turn Tommy from the evil green ranger doesn't mean you can turn me."

Trent laughed at Conner, but Conner jumped to his feet and attacked Trent before Trent could stop him.

*****

Hayley watched as the Dino's were losing. There were too many Tyrannodrones for Kira and Ethan to defeat on their own and they couldn't take on the monster aswell. Tommy wasn't concentrating and Zeltrax was getting the upper hand. The battle between Trent and Conner was 50/50 but Hayley knew that Trent would eventually get the upper hand.

She reached into the draw and pulled out a small watched that once belonged to Tommy. She knew Tommy was never going to forgive her but she needed to do this. She pressed a few of the buttons and she waited.

Kim was half way through marking the papers when she heard a familiar bleeping noise. It sounded like her communicator but it couldn't be. She had lost it years ago. She unlocked her top draw and pulled out the box that had given Kira to give to her. She unlocked it by moving the dials so they were on the date of her and Tommy's first date. She heard a click noise and opened the box to find a duplicate of her communicator and a silver bracelet with her pink Dino gem in it. she picked up the watch and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kim. Thank god I was able to get a hold of you."

"Hayley what are you talking about and why am I talking to you through something that looks like my old communicator?"

"I made a pink version of Tommy's old one. I'll explain everything later but right now the Dino's need you."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Kim there is no time to explain. In the box where you found the communicator there is a silver bracelet with you're pink Dino gem in it. Put it on you're wrist and when you want to morph it will become you're Dino morpher. You need to morph and head downtown and help the rangers."

"Hayley I can't."

"Yes you can Kim. If you don't then the rangers will die. I made sure that you can teleport with you're communicator. You need to go now otherwise Mesogog wins."

"Okay Hayley."

Kim then grabbed her bracelet/morpher and pressed a few buttons on her communicator and the next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of the fight.

"Kim! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Hayley spoke to me on something that was like my communicator. She told me that you guys needed me."

Kimberly then flipped out of the way of a Tyrannodrone attack and fell back with the other rangers.

"Kim, do you have you're morpher?"

"Yeah, it's on my wrist."

"Okay hold you're wrist up to the side of you're face and shout Dino Thunder Power Up."

Kim nodded and she looked down at her wrist. The silver bracelet turned into a pink morpher. It had the face of a pterodactyl on it. She smiled and she morphed into the Pink Dino ranger. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Kim as she morphed. She jumped through the air and when she landed she was in her Dino suit. It was the same as everyone else but it was pink. Where Conner, Kira and Ethan had white she had Silver. She also had a silver pterodactyl on the front of her chest.

"Alright Miss H."

Kim turned and smiled at Conner. He couldn't see her smiling because she was wearing a helmet. She then saw Tommy get thrown by Zeltrax. She rushed by his side and helped him up.

"Good to have you back Kim."

"It's good to be back. Is he you're Goldar?"

"Kind of. Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me?"

"I wouldn't be wearing this suit if I didn't plan on helping you."

Kim laughed and she fought alongside Tommy again. She had forgotten how easy it was for her. Within an instant they took down Zeltrax and they moved onto the monster. Because Kim knew what his next moves were going to be, it didn't take her and Tommy to defeat him aswell. Once all the Tyrannodrones were destroyed the rangers ran up to Conner to help him with Trent.

"Oh, so I see there is another original ranger to join the group. Doesn't bother me. I can still defeat you all."

"Trent this isn't you. It's all Mesogog. Why cant you see that?"

"Shut up Kira. This is me."

He was about to attack the rangers but Mesogog opened a portal behind him and it sucked him in. He powered down and he came face to face with Mesogog.

"I could have defeated them. Why did you pull me away?"

"Because you would have lost. I wasn't planning on Kimberly becoming a ranger. We need to form a different plan."

All the rangers looked at each other and at the same time they powered down. They all ran towards Kimberly and Tommy.

"Wow Miss H, that was amazing. You're almost as good at Dr. O."

"No Ethan I'm better."

They all laughed and Tommy looked at Kim.

"So how about it? We sure could do with you're help."

Kimberly looked at all the other Dino's and they were all looking at her with pleasing looks.

"Well I guess I should keep Kira company. I mean it's not fair on her being the only girl on the team."

They all cheered and Tommy looked back down at Kim.

'_We need to talk.'_

Kimberly nodded and freed herself from Conner's hug.

"Right, let's get back to the lab. I need to thank Hayley for calling me."

**She finally gave in but now her and Tommy have a few things they need to discuss. i wont be putting chapter 7 up tomorrow because i have school which totally sucks but it should be up on wednesday. please let me know what you think.**


	7. Back To How It Use To Be

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot**

"I could get use to this."

"Use to what?"

"Fighting alongside Miss H."

Ethan rolled his eyes and he looked at Tommy.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not his parent."

Ethan then turned and looked at Hayley who was sitting down at the computer.

"Hey I'm neither his teacher nor parent; I can't say anything to him."

"What a load of help you two are. Conner listen to me. Stop daydreaming about Miss H. She is too old for you and there is no way that she will even consider dating you."

"Age is only a number when you're are in love."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. He found it quite amusing. His red was in love with the pink. That had only happened once and they both came from different times.

"Hey Conner. Do you wanna know more about the red ranger history?"

Conner snapped up and he faced his science teacher.

"Oh please tell me that the red ranger always get's with the pink ranger?"

He put his hands together as if he was praying. Hayley knew what Tommy was going to say and she started laughing.

"Um no but history has showed us that the red and yellow ranger's are more likely to find each other attractive."

Ethan burst out laughing and Conner looked up at his teacher in shock.

"What! Me and Kira? Dr. O tell me you're joking."

"Why would I joke about that? Speaking of Kira, how long does it take her and Kim to pick up Kim's car?"

He was looking at Ethan and Conner and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't even have a car so I wouldn't know."

"Ethan dude, you don't even have you're license. You failed you're last 3 tests."

They started arguing again. Tommy rolled his eyes and shut both the teenagers out of his thoughts because they did it all the time. He needed to decide what he was going to say to Kim later. She was a ranger now, so they could be together right? Well that's what he thought but he wouldn't know what to do with himself if something would to happen to Kim. He was bought out of his thoughts when he heard something smash. He turned around and he saw Ethan and Conner rolling around on the floor. He tried to pull them apart but it was like they were stuck to each other.

"What would you do without me?"

Tommy watched Kim as she pulled Ethan off of Conner. She pulled him to one side of the lab while Tommy picked up Conner and pulled him to the other side of the lab.

"I think I would have managed. So did you get you're car?"

"Yeah oh and I blocked you're jeep in the drive."

Tommy laughed and he released Conner. Kim released Ethan and he sat down on the spare chair before anyone else could.

"Miss H can I ask you something?"

"Sue, Kira."

"If you've only been the pink ranger then why is you're car white?"

Kim blushed slightly and she looked up at Tommy.

"Well it is quite hard to find a pink car and white was always my second favorite colour."

Kira looked up at Kim and then at Tommy. She saw the way they were looking at each other and understood why Kim's car was white.

"Well I guess I should thank Hayley. I mean if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be a ranger again."

"Well I think that you would have become a ranger if it I wasn't here. But you may not have had a morpher."

Kim laughed and she hugged Hayley. Hayley was a little taken back but she hugged Kim back. She always thought that she wouldn't like Kim because of what she did to Tommy was she was wrong. Kim was the opposite of what she had expected.

"I think you three should be heading home. It's a school night and I don't want to be the reason why you three are late for school"

The three teens looked at their science teacher and then nodded. Within a few moments it was just the three adults in the lab.

'_This is awkward'_

Kim looked at Hayley and laughed inside. She knew she wasn't meant to hear Hayley thoughts but she couldn't help it. sometimes she hears things she doesn't want to hear.

"Well I better get going too. I have to open up early tomorrow."

Hayley said her goodbyes and like the first day Kim had started work, her and Tommy were alone in his lab.

"So you said that you wanted to talk. I mean you thought."

"Yeah I guess I just wanted to ask you what made you change you're mind about the whole ranger thing. I mean earlier you said it was because of Kira but I don't believe it."

"I didn't expect you to. But I didn't lie. I don't want Kira to be the only girl on this team."

"And what else?"

"I don't know. I mean when Hayley called me asking me to help you guys I couldn't say no. I was one of the first ever rangers and even if I want to forgot about it, it's always there inside of me. I mean when I saw you as the first red turbo ranger and I kept on asking myself why is he still wearing the spandex. But now I know why you found so it hard to give up after all these years. And besides, I thought you're team needed a shade of pink."

Tommy laughed at her and he couldn't but think to himself, that maybe she joined the team to be closer to him. Before she said that she was going to stay away from him because she didn't want anything to happen to him but now she was a ranger and apart of the team and whether she liked it or not, she was going to be around Tommy.

"Kim can I ask you something but you have to promise not to go all crazy."

"I guess so. I mean I owe you that after you made me a morpher and another communicator."

"Well that was Hayley. I just told her to make sure it was pink. I was going to ask you why you wrote me that letter. Was it because of Rob?"

Kimberly was a little taken back by his question. She knew it was going to come up but she thought that she would at least have been pre-warned considering her Dino gem gave her the power to read people's thoughts.

"No. I didn't meet Rob till College. The truth is that there wasn't another guy. Not while I was in Florida anyways. We were miles apart Tommy. You were a power ranger and I was training for the gold. You couldn't be waiting for me for the rest of you're life. I had to let you live you're life because I didn't want to be the one holding you back. Like I always say if you love something set it free."

"Kim why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you're Thomas Oliver. You would have said that we could work around it when we couldn't have. You know it as well as I do."

Kimberly started to walk away but Tommy grabbed her hand. She had walked out of his life once already and he wasn't going to let her do it again.

"Kim wait. Yesterday you said that we couldn't happen again because you were worried that Mesogog would use me to get to you but the truth is I don't care. We're both power rangers again. We're not as vulnerable as we were when we didn't have powers."

"But that doesn't mean we can't get hurt. Maybe not physically but mentally. If something was to ever happen to you I wouldn't know what I would do."

"Well you wouldn't have to do anything because I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone keep me away from you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

He pulled her closer to him but she didn't allow him to pull her into his embrace.

"Tommy I still love you. I never fell out of love with you but I'm scared."

"Kim I'm not Rob. I'm sorry for what happened to him but it won't happen to me."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Then just take my word on it. I love you too Kim and you forgot to finish that saying you always say. If you love something set it free. If it was meant to be it will come back to you. Something told you to take the job at Reefside high."

"I guess that it was meant to be then."

Tommy didn't say anything else. Instead he pulled Kim even closer to him and he kissed her. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. When they finally pulled away, Kim started laughing as she rested her head on Tommy's chest.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were going to say to Conner tomorrow."

He gave her a small squeezed and smiled.

"Nothing. You have him before me."

**So it's fianlly here. Kim and Tommy back together. well it took them long enough lol the next part of the story is the whole trent becoming good and something happened to the black and pink dino ranger but i'm not going to say what it is yet. thank you to everyone who has reveiwed and i doubt i will bring in another past ranger and another Dino gem. but i do have alot more ideas for this story. xoxo**


	8. A Plan That Went Right

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the story line**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while my exams have decided that they want to run my life lol i hope you enjoy the chapter**

"Are you lost?"

"Why would I be lost?"

"Because the last time I checked you were a science teacher, and this is a history classroom."

Tommy sat down at the middle desk in the front row and faced Kim. She was sitting behind her desk marking some quizzes.

"Maybe I wanna learn some history. Can you teach me some?"

"Okay if you can answer this question. What was the average age of American soldiers in Vietnam?"

Tommy just looked at her. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"How am I supposed to know that? You were the only one who took notes in high school."

"And why couldn't you take any?"

"Too busy paying attention to you."

Kimberly blushed and she put her head down to continue marking.

'_I like it when you blush'_

Kimberly laughed. It was hard for her to get use to hearing people's thoughts. She knows more about the Dino's than Tommy does and he's their mentor.

"You heard what I was just thinking didn't you?"

"Maybe. And knowing you, you watch me when you're invisible."

"No chances of that happening. I don't know how to use my power. I don't need it. I was a ranger for years and I didn't need any powers then so why use them now."

"I know but sometimes I can't help hearing things."

Tommy got up and he walked over to Kim. He stood behind her and he hugged her. He rested his head on the top of hers and started reading the quiz she was marking.

"Wow! Conner got full marks."

"Don't be so surprised. He's smarter than he looks."

"I know I am one of his teachers. But I don't think him being good at history has anything to do with him being smart. I think he just wants to show off for someone."

"Enough Tommy. It'll past."

"It better."

Kim looked up at Tommy and she laughed. She then leaned up to kiss him. However they pulled away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to face Principle Randal standing in the doorway. Tommy quickly unhooked his arms from Kimberly's waist.

"Well I better go start preparing for my first class. I'll see you later."

Kimberly nodded and he ran out of the classroom because he didn't want to break down into laughter in front of his boss. Kimberly laughed slightly but stopped when she saw that her boss wasn't laughing.

"Miss Hart. I understand that you have only been at this school for a few weeks but I'm sure you'll understand that I don't appreciate walking in on two of my teachers kissing. You aren't students here."

"I know and I'm sorry. We didn't mean anything. Me and Tommy, I mean Dr. Oliver use to date when we were younger. I'm sorry that you had to see that and I can assure you that it'll never happen again."

"I'm sure it won't. Because if it does then you can say goodbye to Reefside Miss Hart. Now I came in here to let you know that I want to see you in my office after school today."

'_This will be easy'_

Kimberly looked up at principle Randal but she was gone. What's gonna be easy, Kim thought. She didn't understand that women. She would just appear out of nowhere and then disappear in the same way.

*****

When Kira and the rest of the Dino's walked into Tommy's room, they saw him smiling.

"Wow, Dr. O is smiling again. It could only mean one thing. He just came back from seeing Miss H again."

"Enough Kira. Everytime you see me you say the same thing."

"Well its true isn't it? I mean ever since Miss H joined the team you haven't been able to stop smiling and she stopped giving us homework. So are you two, you know."

Tommy started choking on his coffee and he looked up at Kira.

"I'm not comfortable discussing my private life with you three. Now don't you three have a class to go to?"

"Aww c'mon Dr. O. We know nearly everything about you, just tell us this. Are you and Miss H together again?"

"Yes we are Ethan now go to class. I don't want to get in trouble with Principle Randal. Not again anyways."

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Now go!"

They all nodded and left Tommy alone in his classroom. He tried organizing his next lesson but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Kim. He knew that he shouldn't worry about her now that she is a ranger again but he couldn't help it. Maybe his goal in life was to make sure that nothing ever happened to Kim.

*****

"Principle Randal?"

Kimberly knocked on her door and walked in. no one was there.

"Principle Randal are you in here?"

There was still no under and no sight of her.

"Little Kimmy. It's good to see you again. I underestimated you. surly a great original like you would know when she was walking into a trap."

Kimberly turned to see Elsa standing behind her.

"Elsa, you're principle Randal?"

"Well it took you long enough to realize it. I just hope that you said goodbye to Dr. Oliver. Because you'll never see him again."

Before Kim could do anything Elsa had grabbed her and she found herself in the presence of Mesogog for the second time.

"My little pink ranger is back. Back where you belong. Now why don't you hand over that Dino gem of yours and join me?"

"When will you finally realize that I will never join you. I will never become evil and you will never get a hold of my Dino gem. It chose me not you."

"So unwise. Elsa take little Kimmy here below the ship. Maybe she will change her mind and Trent make sure that Dr. Oliver knows where his pink is."

"Leave Tommy out if this."

"Even if I wanted to I can't. He plays such an important role on my plan."

He started laughing as Elsa dragged Kimberly below the ship. She threw her in the same cage that she was in before. However this time Elsa guarded her because she didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

*****

"Isn't Miss H meant to be helping us train aswell?"

"Do you only think about Miss H Conner?"

"No and this is serious Kira. Miss H was meant to be training with us."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Conner's right Kira. Dr. O do you know where she is?"

"No. I haven't seen her since this morning. I'm sure she just got held up. She'll be here soon."

Kira and Ethan nodded but Conner wasn't convinced. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He knew that Kimberly wasn't the type of person to be late for something. She was never late for class and for school. He shrugged it out of his mind and continued to train with everyone else.

"Train all you like. You'll never beat me."

Tommy and the Dino's turned to face Trent and some Tyrannodrones.

"Enough with this Trent. Why are you following Mesogog?"

"What's with the prep talk? Want me to turn good like you did Dr. Oliver? Well even if I do you'll have another battle to fight before you get to Mesogog."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't know Dr. Oliver? We have a new guest aboard the ship. A Miss Kimberly Ann Hart. Also known as the new pink Dino ranger."

**Hope you enjoyed it an let me know what you think. i changed the way they find out that Elsa is princile randal but it isnt that much of a big thing lol next one up in a few days because we have half term next week xoxo**


	9. Kim's New Talent

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

"Trent where is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me where she is or I swear, you will regret the day that, that Dino gem picked you."

"A little dark for a science teacher isn't it? Or is that coming from a man who is madly in love and scared that his beloved could be his next enemy?"

Tommy didn't say anything else. Instead he charged towards Trent, taking him to the ground and Tommy was on top of him pounding his fists into him. Kira then ran over to Tommy and pulled him off of Trent. She then helped Trent up by he pulled away from her. She then powered down and looked straight at Trent.

"What is wrong with you Trent? You're not evil. I know that, that teenage boy in still in there. The one who loves art and the one who I'm crazy about."

Trent looked at Kira and then he felt something sharp and painful run through his head. He grabbed his helmet with his hands and he collapsed on the floor in pain. Without meaning to, he powered down but he didn't stop screaming out in pain. Kira put her arm around him to comfort him and he wasn't in any position to pry her off of him.

Tommy then powered down and knelt next to Trent again. He couldn't believe that he had lost his temper like that. Since when did he tackle students and continuously punch them even if they were the evil white ranger? He can't lose his temper like that again. If it wasn't for Kira, he may have seriously hurt Trent.

"Dr. O what's happening to him?"

"I don't know Kira but I think it has something to do with what you just said to him. Maybe the good Trent inside of him is finally breaking free. When I was the evil green ranger one of the things that changed me was Kim. She never gave up on me and I had feelings for her even though I was evil. I think it's the same with you and Trent. Kira, you could be the heart of this team like Kim was once. Carry on telling him how you feel about him."

Kira nodded and she started telling Trent how she felt about him. She told him that from the moment she first saw him she liked him. She told him that she had written a few songs about him and how she had never given up on him. He then stopped screaming and he moved his hands away from his head. All of a sudden, the pain in his head was gone. He looked up and saw Kira leant over him, Tommy knelt by his side and Conner and Ethan standing over him.

"Trent?"

He looked up at Kira and he smiled. He then pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. She was a little bit taken back but she kissed him back. When he pulled away he held her close to him.

"Thank you Kira. I'm finally free."

He released her and she smiled.

"My pleasure. I was sick and tried of fighting you anyways."

Trent then looked up at Tommy.

"I'm sorry Dr. O. I didn't mean anything I said."

"I know. I was evil once too remember."

"And I guess when you were you picked up a lot of interesting facts about you're enemy?"

Tommy looked down at Trent not knowing what to say.

"We all need to talk. I have something to tell you all about Mesogog and Kimberly. If we don't hurry, we could be too late."

*****

"Master, Trent has failed you. He has joined those Dino rangers."

"I knew this day would come Zeltrax. That's why we have that pink ranger. Once she is on our side we can say goodbye to those rangers. There is no way that they will hurt her and we can use that to our advantage."

While Mesogog and Zeltrax were discussing what they were going to do with Kim, she was stuck bellow the ship in a cage guarded by Elsa. Kim knew that she had to get out of there but she didn't know how. Elsa wasn't stupid and there was no way that she could fool Elsa as easily as she did that Tyrannodrone.

"There's no point trying to find a way out. The only way you'll get off this ship is when you finally decide that this is your true calling."

Elsa started laughing and there was only one thought going through Kim's head. Why do they always have an evil laugh? She needed to get off the ship and Elsa was right. The only way off was to realize what her true calling was. She always was good at drama. But this time she didn't need to use Rita's annoying voice.

"You're right Elsa. I mean have you seen how weak those Dino's are? I mean Tommy is the best one there and he's old. I mean have you ever heard of a science teacher being a power ranger? It's pathetic. I've been many things in my life. Maybe proving to that Thomas Oliver that I'm the better ranger will be the best thing."

Kim held her tongue because she didn't want to say anything more. She didn't mean anything that she had said and it hurt her inside just saying them.

"So you finally feel like that? Well then I'm sure you'll feel even better after."

Elsa then unlocked Kim's cage to bring her out. But Kim was smarter and quicker than Elsa. Out of nowhere she kicked Elsa down and grabbed the keys. She ran out of the cage and locked Elsa in.

"Tip for the future. Never trust a pink, even if she does have a pretty face,"

Kim then started running. She didn't no where she was going but she had a theory. If she carried on running then she'll find a way off the ship. She threw the keys of the cage into a dark corner so that the Tyrannodrones couldn't find it and it would slow the process of Elsa getting out of the cage down.

she then pulled her communicator up to her mouth and started calling Tommy.

"Tommy? Are you there? Tommy come in!"

She then heard a crackling noise and thought that it was just typical. When she needs her communicator the most it doesn't work. She then ran smack into Zeltrax.

"Well this day just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?"

"Well it's about to end here pinky."

"What's with all the pink nicknames? The name's Kimberly. Learn it so you know who finally put you out of you're misery."

"Funny. He never mentioned you had a little attitude. Maybe he doesn't know you like he said he does."

"What? What are you talking about and who's he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Unfortunately you're rain as the new pink Dino ranger ends here."

"Rule number one. When taking a ranger hostage always take their morpher off of them."

Kimberly turned her wrist and her Dino morpher appeared. She held it up to her face and she smiled.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Zeltrax then saw her jump through the air and when she landed she was the pink Dino ranger. He threw attacks at her but she dodged them with her fancy footwork and her flips through the air. Zeltrax never knew any ranger that could block all of his attacks.

Kim was getting tired of jumping through the air so she then turned her defense into attacking. After a few kicks through the air Zeltrax was on the floor. Kim could see that he was going anywhere soon so she carried on running through the ship trying to find a way out. A portal then appeared out of nowhere but she couldn't get to it. That was because a face from her past was guarding it.

"Little pink ranger. We meet again."

*****

"How long would you say we had?"

"Hard to tell. Dad I mean Mesogog needs her on his side now. And once she's on it, there's no bringing her back."

Tommy then sat down in the chair that faced all of the monitors in his lab. He put his head in his hands because he needed to find a way to get Kim back. If she did become evil he could never fight against her. he loved her too much."

"Dude, I still can't believe that you're dad is Mesogog. And Elsa is principle Randal?"

"Yeah she is. If you ask me there both as ruthless as each other. Where are Conner and Kira?"

"Trying to get a hold of Haley. We need her to check that there is no Evil left in you're gem. If they do turn Kim, we cant risk you being turned again. We need…"

Tommy didn't finish what he was saying because the alarms went off.

"what is it Dr. O?"

"I don't know Ethan. There's some sort of power serge downtown. You four better go check it out. Trent are you okay to fight?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You're not coming with us?"

"No I'm gonna wait here until I can find something that can lead me to Kim."

Ethan and Trent nodded and left the lab to find Conner and Kira. Tommy turned his attention back to the scanners. He still couldn't find any portles. He then heard a loud noise sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see Kim falling from the roof and landing on a table. She wasn't heavy but the impact of her on the table caused it to give way. She landed on the floor with a loud thump! Tommy ran over and helped her up.

"Kim are you okay?"

"I'm fine now but the Dino's aren't."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Goldar's back and he's stronger than ever. If we don't help them now, it'll only be me and you left in this team."

**i was gonna bring Zedd back but i think Goldar was a btter choice. i mean now they can call him a blue and gold monkey again lol let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed it xoxo**


	10. Mister MultiColoured Ranger

**i do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

**sorry i havent uploaded in a while. my life has taken a drastic turn but nothing could stop me from writing my fanfictions**

**thank you starfire1994 for the nickname**

"Goldar? As in the ugly blue baboon?"

"Is there any other Goldar in the galaxy?"

"But how can that be?"

"I don't know and to tell you the truth I don't wanna find out. Right now the Dino's are out there fighting an enemy they don't even know. He's stronger than he use to be Tommy. I barely got away from him and I was morphed. We need to stop him, now!"

Tommy nodded. Him and Kim were the only ones who knew Goldar and from all of his ranger experience, they were the only ones who could defeat him.

*****

Kira ran towards Goldar with her ptera grips but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything and threw her back towards the 3 boys. She was coming at them too fast so they couldn't catch her. Goldar walked up towards the rangers and laughed.

"All four rangers on the floor and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. You guys get weaker and weaker."

He then lifted up his sword but he didn't do anything with it. That's because he looked up and saw Kim and Tommy run towards him.

"Look at that. Little pink and her white knight have come to save the teenagers."

"It's over Goldar. We've defeated you hundreds of times before. This wont be any different. Ready Kim?"

"Ready!"

Tommy nodded and they both flicked their wrists and their morphers appeared.

"Dino thunder, power up!"

They both said it in sync with each other. Goldar watched them as they morphed into the black and pink Dino rangers. He walked away from the other Dino's and focused all of his attention on the two that stood before him. Without thinking it through, he charged towards them but only to stab air. They had both jumped and flipped behind him. As soon as he turned around he was bombarded by attacks from both the rangers. He tried to fight them off but they were invincible when they fought like one.

The other four Dino's recovered and just watched as their science and history teacher fought. They were amazed at how they both knew eachother's fighting styles and how they both knew what the other person was going to do next. Kim they understood because she could read Tommy's thoughts, but they couldn't figure out how Tommy knew what Kim's next move was going to be.

"I've never seen two people fight together like that before."

"Conner, they aren't not just two ordinary people. They are both original power rangers and there're in love."

"Kira, that isn't love. That's skill."

Kira shook her head and turned her concentration back towards her two teachers. She saw that Kim was about to attack Goldar again but something happened. Kim couldn't move. Then all of a sudden she started glowing pink and something picked her up into the air. She was floating in mid air.

"TOMMY!"

Tommy took his attention off Goldar and looked up at Kim. She was still floating in the air. She was throwing her legs back and forward but she wasn't coming down. Tommy was then knocked down by Goldar. He didn't see the attack coming otherwise he would have avoided it. The Dino's saw that Tommy had been knocked down and started running towards a floating Kim, a blue baboon and their science teacher lying on the floor. Goldar looked up and saw the Dino's coming towards him. He would have taken them again on a normal day but Tommy and Kim had worn him down too much. He then disappeared before anything else could happen to him.

"Dr. O are you okay?"

Conner helped Tommy up and he powered down. The Dino's then powered down but Kim couldn't.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who was that?"

"That was Goldar. He was mine and Kim's Zeltrax. I thought that he was destroyed but I guess I was wrong."

"He was strong Dr. O. How are we suppose to defeat him?"

"I don't know Conner, maybe we should…"

Kim then interrupted him because she had, had enough of floating in the air and listening to Tommy.

"Hey I have a better topic we could talk about mister multi-coloured ranger. How about you get me down before I find my own way down and if I do, Thomas Oliver you are going to realize what it's like when you piss off a pink."

The Dino's laughed as they watched their science teacher attempt to help their history teacher down.

"Stop kicking you're legs."

"Well forgive me for trying to get down. Can you please just tell me why I am floating and why I am glowing pink?"

Kim had said that last part extremely fast. She wanted Tommy to know how mad she was.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be getting kicked in the face."

They continued arguing as the Dino's decided that it would be funny to record it. Conner fished his phone out of his pocket and started to record his teacher's arguing.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we need proof that these two are fully grown adults. Listen to them. They sound like love struck teenagers."

"Love struck yes, teenagers no. Do you think that those two, you know, on a school night?"

"Maybe I mean sometimes I see Dr. O looking tired."

"Ethan! Conner! Enough. Those are our teachers you're talking about, not to mention our fellow team mates slash mentors."

"Aww c'mon Kira. Like you're not interested."

"I'm not! I talk to Miss H about loads of things. She's like my big sister. I still get creep out when I see them two hugging or making out let a lone…"

Kira didn't finish what she was about to say because she heard Tommy shout at the top of his lungs.

"Call Hayley now, before our team goes from 6 to 5."

"Good luck reaching me. In case you haven't forgotten I'm still floating in the air."

"Kira I'm begging you. Call Hayley. Now Kim, relax."

"Relax? I'm six feet in the air Tommy."

"I know but please just try."

Kim looked down at Tommy and did what he asked. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of any thoughts that were stressing her. Like Goldar being back, Mesogog wanting her to join him and what Tommy said to her last night. She then felt herself being lifted down. As soon as her feet landed on the floor she stumbled and found herself sitting in the dirt.

"Power down!"

Kim pulled her knees up to her chest and looked up at Tommy.

"You look as if someone stole you're morpher."

"Tommy, I love you and what I'm about to say comes from the bottom of my heart. RUN!"

She then got up and Tommy had forgotten how fast Kim was. He didn't even have the chance to move before Kim was on his back.

"Kim. Stop. Hitting. Me."

"Say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm thinking. Just say sorry."

"Fine, sorry."

Kim then jumped off his back and he turned to face her.

"Kira, did you reach Hayley?"

"Yeah and she has no idea what happened."

Kim then heard a loud screeching noise in her head. She screamed out in pain and Tommy grabbed her. He held her close to his chest but she didn't stop screaming.

"Kim. What's wrong?"

When Kim finally stopped screaming she looked up at Tommy and she was all red in the face.

"I don't know but there was some sort of screeching in my head. It's a familiar noise but I cant place it."

"Well let's head back to the lab. Maybe we can find out what caused you to float in mid air and why Goldar's back. As for you four, don't feel bad that you couldn't defeat Goldar. His power as doubled since we last fought. Now go get some rest and I suggest a long bath to soak away any pain."

The Dino's all nodded and they headed off into their different directions. Tommy then pulled Kim even closer to him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that."

"It's okay. And I know that I'm sorry for sort of threatening you like that and jumping on you're back."

Kim then started to shake because she knew that the screeching noise in her head as some sort of sign. A sign for what she didn't know but she had a bad feeling that it connected to the whole 'I'm Mesogog and I want you to join me' thing.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that the screeching noise in my head links to Mesogog wanting to turn me against you."

"Well try not to worry too much about it. So how about it?"

"How about what?"

"Yes or no. I mean we discussed it yesterday after training."

"I know and I have thought about it. Yes but only because I can benefit from it."

"That might be true but I'm sure I can think of a few reasons for why I benefit from it."

Kim smiled at him and pulled his head towards her so she could kiss him. She loved being with Tommy because it always reminded her of her teenage years and the best part of those years which was her being with Tommy.

**Looks like little Kimmy and Tommy are keeping someting from us. i'm sure we'll find out soon but let me know what you think and do you think it was a good idea to bring Goldar back? also does anyone want to see a conner/kira/trent love trinagle? let me know**


	11. Broken Glass

**i do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

**thank you to everyone who has reveiwed. i am so happy that i have 50 reviews by 10 chapters in.**

**i still would like to know who would like to see a conner/kira/trent love tranagle. so far 2 people want it and one doesnt. i dont really mind so i am gonna do whatever you lot want. if you want to have a saying in it you need to reveiw and let me know before friday because that's when i will be putting chapter 13 up. once again thank you to everyone who has reveiwed**

"Dr. O we got you're message….what the?"

Kira opened Tommy's front door. However it didn't open far because there was some sort of box blocking it.

"Open the door Kira. My feet are killing me."

"Well I would but something is blocking the door Einstein."

Ethan pushed past Conner and Trent and stood next to Kira. She opened the door again and he pushed it but it wasn't budging.

"There's a box in front of the door and it's stopping the door from opening."

"Maybe we should go through the other entrance."

"What other entrance?"

Conner looked at Trent and started laughing.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that you were evil before. Well when we're powered up we go through the secret entrance that leads to Dr. O's basement."

"Oh okay."

Trent, Ethan and Kira then followed Conner and to Trent's surprise they ended up in Tommy's basement.

"Hello? Dr. O are you in here?"

Ethan looked around but he didn't see anyone. He then looked up at the stairs that took them into the house because he heard something smashing. The teens all looked at eachother and then they all ran up the stairs only to find Kim and Tommy sitting on the floor laughing their heads off with broken glass everywhere.

"What happened here?"

Tommy looked up at Conner and then he continued laughing. His jaw was hurting him but he couldn't stop. He looked over at Kim and she was literally rolling around the floor having laughing fits.

"Hang on; do we even want to know?"

"Well you might not but I do."

Trent looked up at Conner and gave him a dirty look. He didn't know that anyone could be so brainless. Tommy then managed to pull himself together and got up to face his Dino's.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you guys doing here? I have to teach you guys 5 days a week and now you want my Saturdays too?"

"Umm Dr. O we only came because we all got a message from you saying you need us."

"Well Kira you're a little late. I asked you all to come here because Kim and I needed help moving her glass table into the living room but when you four didn't turn up, we attempted to move it by ourselves and now look at what happened."

Tommy then pointed to all the glass on the floor.

"So you wanted us to give up our weekend to help you?"

"Hey I give up all my free time on you. If I'm not helping you train I'm marking you're papers."

"So we can go now since Miss H's glass table is no more."

Conner turned to leave but Kim's voice pulled him back.

"Well I still have loads of boxes in my car. Do you wanna help me bring them in?"

"What's going on?"

"And I thought you where the smart one Ethan. Well in case you haven't figured it out already, I'm moving in with Tommy."

The four Dino's all looked at eachother and then they looked back at their teachers.

"So you two are gonna be living together now?"

"Yeah. I gave up my apartment and if you ask me I benefit from this. I mean I have to pay half of the bills but I don't have to pay for rent."

"This is getting to freaky. I mean it first started when we found out that our new history was the first ever pink ranger and Dr. O's first love. Then we find out that she has a pink Dino gem and that Mesogog wants to turn her evil. Then you two got together and now you're living with eachother."

"Well I think it's a bit weirder for me Kira. I mean I take a job at Reefside high only to find out that Tommy, my former team mate and first love works there aswell, then I find out what my pink gem was and that Tommy is still a ranger and you four are the other rangers. Then I become a ranger and now I'm living with Tommy."

Tommy laughed and he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you complaining?"

"I never said that I was."

Tommy smiled at her and he leaned in to kiss her. he didn't though because he was distracted by Kira pretending to throw up.

"Kira!"

"I'm sorry Miss H. I just cant get use to the fact that you two are dating and it still makes me want to hurl when I see you two kissing."

"Okay enough about what me and Kim do in our spare time. Are you four going to help us bring in the rest of Kim's boxes or not?"

The Dino's finally gave in and for the next hour they were lugging all of Kim's boxes out of her car and throwing them in Tommy's hallway and living room. When they were all finished they collapsed on Tommy's sofa's and put the TV on. Kim laughed at them and started carry the boxes that were in the living room to the bottom of the stairs. When she got to the stairs she saw Tommy walking back downstairs.

"Where did you get to?"

"Oh I was just taking some of you're boxes up to the spare room. I figured you would need to use that as storage for now. Kim are you alright?"

Kim couldn't answer because all of a sudden she felt very faint. She grabbed her forehead because it was throbbing and she grabbed the banister to support herself. However it didn't help because the next thing she knew she was looking up at the ceiling.

"KIMBERLY!"

Tommy jumped down the rest of the stairs and knelt down beside Kimberly. He put his arms under her and without any hesitation he picked her up and took her into the living room. When Conner and Ethan saw Tommy holding Kim they moved over to the sofa so Tommy could put Kim down.

"Dr. O what happened?"

"I don't know Ethan. I think it has something to do with the screeching noise she heard yesterday. Can you try and get a hold of Hayley. She'll probably know what to do. Conner can you go and get me some iced water and Kira can you run upstairs and grab a pillow from the spare room?"

"Do you need me to do anything?"

Tommy looked at Trent as everyone else ran off to do as they were asked.

"Um see if you can pick up the big pieces of glass on the floor. The last thing we need now is someone cutting themselves."

Trent nodded and he started picking up the big pieces of glass. Tommy the knelt by Kim's side again and held her right hand in both of his hands.

"Kim can you hear me?"

Kim managed to turn her head and she looked at Tommy. She couldn't find the strength in her to talk so she just nodded at him. She then heard the familiar screeching noise in her head again. She screamed out in pain and curled herself into a ball.

"Tommy! Make it stop!"

Tommy grabbed Kimberly and held her close to him. He didn't know what was happening to her so he couldn't help her. It hurt him inside because he could see her in pain and yet he couldn't do anything about it. Something then caught his eye and he looked down to see Kim's Dino gem looking as if it was going to explode.

"You need to take her gem off."

Tommy looked up to see Hayley standing in the doorway watching him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was on my way here when Ethan called. I figured you and Kim were gonna need some help since she was moving in today."

"How did you know that?"

"in case you have forgotten Kim and I talk too. She doesn't know that many people here so I told her that she could call me whenever she needed to talk to me about anything."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Enough about that. Bring her down to the lab so I can run a few tests on her and her gem. You're gems bond with you're DNA so her gem could be the reason why she's in pain."

Tommy nodded and picked Kim up again and followed Hayley down to his lab. He sat her down on the examining table and she then laid down. Tommy then gently took off her bracelet that her gem was on and handed it to Hayley. She took it and then started examining it with something that Tommy had never seen before.

"Kim how are you feeling?"

"A little better. Whatever was screeching in my head finally stopped and I can hear myself think again."

"You really need to stop scaring me like that."

"Okay but I can't make any promises."

Tommy laughed and he kissed her on her forehead. He then looked up and saw Conner standing behind him with a glass of water in his hand and Kira holding a pillow.

"Oh thanks guys."

He gave Kim the glass of water and put the pillow behind her head. Kim gulped the water down and turned to Conner and Kira.

"Thank you guys."

"It's okay Miss H. So Hayley what do you think is wrong with her?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure but I'm sure it's something to do with her gem."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know Conner but from what I can see, there seems to be the outline of some sort of bird in it."

"Is it a crane?"

Hayley looked at Tommy and then she took another look at Kim's gem.

"I think so. Why, what does that mean?"

"I don't know but the crane was Kim's Ninjetti animal."

**Hmm what does it mean? you know the crane in the gem thing? does it have anything to do with Kim suddenly fainting and maybe it's linked to Goldar returning. i guess you'll all have to wait and find out lol hope you enjoyed it xoxo**


	12. Up All Night

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

**if you do want to see a conner/kira/trent love triangle let me know asap so i can write it in to the rest of the story and if you do want one let me know who you think Kira should be with.**

"Tommy it probably doesn't mean anything."

"How can it not mean anything Kim?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence."

"What that an outline of you're Ninjetti animal is in you're Dino gem? I don't think so Kim."

Kim signed in frustration and laid her back on Tommy's bed. Her legs were still on the floor because she didn't have the energy to bring them up on the bed. She had a long day finishing bringing the rest of her things to Tommy and unpacking everything. She hadn't fainted nor had she heard the screeching noise in her head for a whole day but Tommy wouldn't let it go.

"Tommy please leave it."

"I can't Kim. I think that the screeching you're hearing in you're head is the crane. I don't know how but I'm pretty sure it is. I also think it is linked to why Goldar is back."

"Okay maybe it is the crane in my head. I mean the screeching noise sounded familiar but I still don't see how it can be linked to Goldar returning."

"I'll fill you in when I figure it out. What time is it?"

"Just past 3. We both have classes to teach tomorrow."

Tommy breathed in deeply and sat down next to Kim. She then sat up and he pulled her close to him. He started rubbing her back to comfort her and she closed her eyes because it was soothing.

"I know but sleep is that last thing on my mind right now. I wanna know what's wrong with you so I can help you."

"I know you do but I wish you will stop worrying about me. I can handle myself."

Tommy laughed in amusement and he looked down at Kimberly.

"Oh really? Is that why you've been captured twice since moving here and the other day you were floating in mid air?"

"I resent that. The first time Elsa grabbed me I wasn't a ranger and I was talking to you so that was you're fault. The second time I didn't know that Elsa was principle Randal and how was I suppose to know that there wasn't a meeting? As for the whole floating in the air thing, I don't know why that happened. It's probably linked to everything else."

"Knowing you, it probably is, maybe…"

Tommy stopped what he was about to say because he started re-thinking it.

"Maybe what Tommy?"

Tommy then looked down at Kim with an open mouth and clocked his fingers because he should have figured it all out before.

"It all makes sense now. The reason why the gem chose you, why you started floating in mid air, why you can hear you're crane in you're head, why there is a crane outlined in you're Dino gem and why Goldar is back."

"Well I'm glad you find that it makes sense. I on the other hand have no idea what is going on with me."

"It's hard to explain. I kind of need to show you so I suggest we head down to my lab. That way if you want to destroy anything, I can give you one of Hayley's failed inventions."

Kimberly laughed and Tommy grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. Before she went into the basement, she made them both a cup of coffee because knowing Tommy; they wouldn't be sleeping at all.

*****

"Wow, there's something you don't see everyday."

Kim looked up and she saw Ethan and Conner standing in the doorway.

"Keep you're voice down. He's only just fallen asleep."

"Miss H you look different wearing glasses. You look old."

"Nice to know Conner. There not mine. There Tommy's and I'm wearing them because I didn't sleep last night and my eye sight is starting to get blurry. What are you guys doing here anyways? School doesn't start for another hour and a half."

Conner and Ethan sat down in the front row of Tommy's classroom and looked at their science teacher fast asleep with his head on his desk. Kim was sitting at the side of his desk going through what looked liked to Conner and Ethan, plans.

"Well Ethan insisted on getting here early so he could catch up on a few things. So we were on our way to the library when we saw Dr. O's classroom door open and we came in to find you wearing his glasses, looking through papers and him fast asleep with is head on his desk."

"Well I can see how that is amusing to you two. We were both up all night trying to figure out what was wrong with me and when Tommy finally did figure it out, it took him a few hours to explain everything to me. we then decided to come here because this way we wouldn't be late for work."

"So what is wrong with you Miss H?"

"I'm still not 100% sure Ethan but Tommy thinks that everything is connected. Me hearing screeching noises, floating, the crane in my gem and Goldar returning."

Ethan and Conner both looked at eachother and then back at Kim. They didn't understand any of it and she didn't blame them.

"It's complicated. We'll explain it to all of you after training later. That way you'll be tired and won't have the energy to run when he starts talking."

She pointed to Tommy and all three of them started laughing. Tommy jerked his head up when they started laughing and looked at all of them.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

Conner and Ethan looked at eachother and laughed some more.

"Nothing."

He looked at both Conner and Ethan with sturdy looks then he turned his attention to Kim.

"Stop encouraging them. And stop telling them stories of me as a teenager. I don't think they wanted to hear about the time I fell in the lake because I thought I could balance on the rocks that were badly eroded."

"Hey they asked me and that was a funny day. You had to fight the putties when you were soaking wet. Don't tell me you forgot about that bit?"

"How could I? What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"In the morning?"

Kim nodded her head and Tommy took his glasses off of her and put them on. He picked up a sheet of paper that had some of his theories on it and started to re-read it. Once he was done he looked up to see Conner and Ethan still sitting in his classroom.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't it a little early for you to be in school?"

"Well we were heading to the library before school started because I needed to catch up on a few things but I wanna know what wrong with Miss H now. She said that you thought they were all connected. In what way?"

"Ethan I told you before. We'll tell everyone later. Right now we need to go over everything and make sure that we are right. You guys will know as soon as we do."

Conner and Ethan looked at Kim and shrugged their shoulders. They then headed to the library leaving Kim and Tommy alone again.

"Kim you know we will have to eventually tell them."

"I know but I'd rather do it when it's all over. I don't want Goldar hurting any of them because of me. You saw how easily he defeated them. They are strong but Goldar is stronger than all of them. This is a battle between me and him."

"Kim I'm not letting you fight him alone."

"Tommy you have to. If what you've told me is true then I'm the only one with enough power to defeat him."

"It probably is true but I'm still not letting you face him alone. We're gonna do it together. As a team. You and I."

"Okay Tommy."

He smiled and he continued looking through his theories. Kim put on a fake smile and pretended she was looking through some of the plans. What she was doing was thinking how she was going to defeat Goldar alone because she loved Tommy too much and to see him getting hurt because of her was something she didn't want to think about because she would probably die.

**okay so i havent told you whats wrong with kim yet but it's coming i promise. not a very interesting chapter but it's just here to build a little suspence. xoxo**


	13. A Familiar Bleeping Noise

**i do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

**sorry i didnt upload sooner. being sick stinks enjoy x**

"Focus Kira. You're just as weak as the other person if you don't focus."

Kira was throwing many punches and kicks at Kim, but she was dodging them with little effort at all. When Kim normally trained with Kira, Kira gave her a workout but today was different. Kim wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I am Miss H."

"No you're not Kira. You have too much on you're mind and you're not focusing. Let's take a break and them you can tell me what's up."

Kira gave in because she knew that there was no way that she was going to win. When Kim said something everyone automatically did it and no one dared to argue with her because they would lose. Even Tommy did what she said most of the time. Kira grabbed her towel and started pressing it against her face to wipe away all the sweat. Kim just sat down and started drinking her bottle of water slowly.

"So tell me what's wrong?"

"Miss H nothing is wrong."

"Yes there is Kira. You normally give me a workout when we train but I hardly broke a sweat and you're shattered. What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess everything has gotton to me. I mean it's been crazy these past months."

"You mean since I arrived in Reefside?"

Kira shook her head and tied her curly hair up in a high pony tail.

"No things started getting crazy when Trent became the white Dino ranger. That then past and then you came along. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you're here it's just sometimes I wonder what the team would be like if you weren't here. Maybe Trent wouldn't be good, maybe I would still be the only female on this team and maybe that gold monkey guy wouldn't be here."

"I wonder about the exact same thing Kira. Sometimes I wonder what I would be doing if I never took that job at Reefside. However I try not to think about it because if I didn't take it then I would have never gotton back with Tommy, join another team of rangers and meet the most talented kids I've seen in a long while. But you shouldn't worry about any of it. This is where we are now and I've been a ranger long enough to know that everything in this world happens for a reason. We're all here together for a reason and in time, we will understand that reason. C'mon let's head back to the house. Tommy promised he would cook tonight."

Kira laughed and she followed Kim out of the forest and back towards Tommy's house. Well his and Kim's house now. Kim put her key through the door and called out for Tommy and the boys. When no one answered she headed into the kitchen with Kira close behind her. She looked around and saw a pink note up on the fridge. It was held up by a magnet that said Angel Grove on it. Everytime Kim saw it, she laughed. She took the note down and read it aloud so Kira could hear.

"Kim. The boys wanted to head down to the cyber café and I needed to talk to Hayley about the whole Gem thing. When you and Kira are done meet us down there and then when we get home I'll cook dinner. Love Tommy."

Kim smiled and put the note in the bin.

"Do you want a shower before we go? You look beat."

"I think a shower would be the best thing since Trent wants to catch a movie tonight."

"Use the bathroom off the guest room. There are some clean towels in there but you've only got 20 minutes."

Kira nodded and ran upstairs and towards the guest room. Kim smiled as she watched her leave the kitchen. In a strange way Kira reminded Kim of herself when she was that age. She had her mind set on what she wanted in life and she decided she wants to date the white ranger on the team. Kim laughed inside and headed up to her room to change out of her shorts. She grabbed a pair of light denim jeans and a pink and white stripe top from hers and Tommy wardrobe. It was mainly hers now because she moved all of Tommy's work shirts to the left side of the rail and put all of her tops and dresses in the middle. She quickly pulled a brush through her long hair and tied it up in a neat pony tail. She applied another layer of mascara to her eyelashes and some more pink lip gloss to her lips. When she was done she put on her pink Birkenstocks and grabbed her purse. She headed downstairs and waited for Kira in the living room.

*****

"So you haven't found out anything else?"

"Tommy I already told you. I don't know anything else. And besides you and Kim would be the first people I tell if I do find out anything new."

Tommy nodded at Hayley and she headed to the other end of the counter to serve some teenagers from Reefside. he picked up his coffee and headed over to where Conner, Trent and Ethan were sitting.

"Dr. O you need to stop worrying."

"And what makes you think that I'm worrying about something Conner?"

"Dr. O we're not stupid. Yesterday you and Miss H came into school with no sleep from the night before because you were trying to figure out why Miss H was floating and by the looks of you today, you didn't sleep last night either."

"Well I did get some sleep last night. I'm just worried about Kim that's all. She was always the one who attracted the wrong attention and I just have a feeling that her floating has something to do with Goldar being back."

Kim then walked through the door of the café with Kira following in behind her. Tommy smiled when he saw her. He stood up and kissed her on her cheek and then sat down next to her and he put his arm around her.

"How was training?"

Kim looked up at Tommy and then she looked at Kira who was sitting between Ethan and Trent.

"Yeah it was okay. It could have gone better but I guess we all have things on our mind right now. So has Hayley found out anything new?"

"No but she said that when she does, you and I will be the first to know."

Kim nodded as Hayley came over and put a vanilla latte on the table for Kim and a kiwi smoothie for Kira.

"Thanks Hayley."

"It's okay. I knew you two would turn up eventually. How are you feeling anyways? Anymore screeching?"

"Not since Saturday but that doesn't mean I wont hear it again."

"Well that's good. I need to get back behind the counter but I'm closing up early tonight so just hang around till them."

Tommy and Kim nodded as Hayley went back to work. Kim picked up her latte and just before she could drink some, she heard a bleeping noise that sounded just like her communicator. She looked over at Tommy and put her latte down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well nothing sounded like our communicators. Do you want to explain?"

"Fine. When Hayley made you're new communicator she did something with mine so when the computer in my lab picks up a power serge it bleeps. It's kind of like my computer being Alpha and letting us know when an attack is happening."

"Great. I guess when you're a ranger free time is a virtue."

Tommy held up his hands in defense and got up. Hayley watched as all six of them exited the café in a hurry and smiled because she knew what they were doing and where they were going.

*****

"Wow those monsters get weirder and weirder."

"I still think the worse one was the one that Zedd made from you're purse."

"That wasn't even funny. It was my mom's purse."

Tommy laughed and he powered down. Everyone else then powered down and the six of them just took a minute to go over the battle they had just won.

"Well we better head back to the café. Hayley's probably waiting for usssss"

Tommy held his last note because all of a sudden he was being hoisted into the air. He was lying on his stomach in mid air. He looked down at Kim and the rest of the Dino's and they were laughing.

"What the? I thought it was only you!"

Kim knew he was talking to her and she managed to stop laughing to respond to him.

"I guess everything in the world comes in pairs. Just don't panic and I'm sure you'll be down soon. I mean I was up there for a while."

"Kim this isn't funny. Why is it happening to me aswell?"

"I don't know. Maybe the crane and falcon are connected."

"How do you know it's the falcon that's doing this to me?"

"Because the falcon can fly just like the crane can. Our ninjetti animals were the only ones who could fly."

"Great, this is just what I need. How long do you think I'll be up here forrrr?"

Like before Tommy held his last note because just as quickly as he was hoisted into the air, he came back down. He landed on his stomach and just laid there. The other ranger ran over to him and helped him up. Conner and Trent both put his arms around their shoulders and supported him.

"Kira call Hayley and explain to her what happened and ask her to meet up at the lab. Looks like it's gonna be another long night."

Kira nodded and grabbed her phone. Kim looked at Tommy and laughed again.

"You always were jealous of me."

"I guess you can't really blame me."

Tommy laughed even though he was in pain and started walking with the help of Conner and Trent.

**I guess a few of you knew that was coming. but you proberbly dont know whats comin up next. i dont know when the next chapter will be up because i have work experience next week and a maths exam. h let me know what you thought and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. without you guys i'm nothing lol xoxo**


	14. Tommy And Kim Flying Together

**I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot for this ff.**

**thank you to everyone who had reviewed my story. i have like 72 reviews and i am so happy. i love you guys**

"So you two are floating in mid air because of you're ninja animals?"

"Ninjetti's and yes, they seem to be causing all this trouble. But I still don't understand it. We haven't used our animal powers in years. Why would they suddenly kick in now?"

Tommy looked over at Kimberly and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. She was just as confused as he was but she had a theory.

"Maybe because I'm a ranger again."

She looked round at everyone in the room to see if any of them understood what she was talking about but they just looked at her.

"Look think about it Tommy. The crane and falcon where always connected because of you and I. I then left the team and Kat became the crane but it wasn't as strong with her as it was with me. You then told me in you're letters that you thought the falcon powers were weakening within you."

"Yeah it did feel like my powers were weakening but it still doesn't make sense. I mean maybe we can feel them within us again because we're back together but how does that explain us floating in the air and Goldar returning?"

"The floating may mean that you two can fly."

Kim, Tommy, Hayley and the rest of the Dino's turned their heads to face Trent and understand what he meant.

"Flying? Me and Kim?"

"Why not? I mean you two said yourself that the two animals were connected because of you two and earlier Miss H said that you're animals were the only ones in the team that could fly. Maybe you two are getting powers based on you're ninjetti animals."

"Trent has a point. You're ninjetti animals came from within you and were linked to you're emotions. You're feelings for eachother may have been the reason why you're animals were so powerful. You were then separated and you both felt you're animals fade away. Now you're back together you can feel you're animals again. Maybe this is their way of telling you that they are still within you."

Kim looked from Trent over to Hayley. She put her hands on her hips and took in a long, deep breath. This was just too much for her to take in all at once. She sat down on a chair she managed to sneak away from Ethan without him seeing, and she put her head in her hands. There was only one way they were going to find answers and she had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Kim, are you okay?"

Tommy knelt down beside Kim and slipped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and gave him a comforting smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired and all this is getting to me."

"I know. When everyone goes we should head up to bed. We both have classes to teach in the morning."

"We might do but you're not getting out of cooking tonight. I can't go to bed on an empty stomach so if I was you, I would get in that kitchen now and start cooking."

Trent and Kira started laughing because they heard the entire conversation.

"Dr. O she has you there. You better start cooking because it's nearly 8 and you should have you're dinner 5 hours before you sleep."

Tommy looked up at Kira and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Speaking of the time shouldn't you two be going? I mean Kira told me that you two were planning on catching a movie?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot. Thanks Miss H. Wanna leave now Kira?"

Kira nodded and they both headed towards the stairs that lead upto the house.

"Have fun and watch you're mouth Trent."

"Sure thing Dr. O."

As soon as they left Hayley turned to Conner and Ethan.

"I think you two should call it a day aswell. You both have school tomorrow and I always want you two to be at the café at 6 to help me open up."

"What? Why?"

"Because in case you two have forgotten, earlier you both had a little fight and broke one of my tables. So you can make up for that by helping me open up in the mornings starting from tomorrow. Oh and don't be late. You know I'm not a morning person."

Ethan and Conner both groaned and made their way out of Tommy's lab while they were cursing Hayley's punishment to them under their breaths. When Kim heard the front door close again she looked up at Hayley and started laughing.

"You are so bad!"

"Trust me they deserve it. You should have seen my table."

Kimberly continued laughing while Tommy tightened his grip around Kim's waist. She felt his grip tighten and she turned to face him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both started leaning in for a kiss but they turned to face Hayley when she spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt you're little moment but I think I know how to get answers about you're whole animal problem."

"How?"

"We have to go back to Phaedos."

Tommy turned his head to Kim because she was the one who answered his question.

"What and how do you know that?"

"We have to go back to the place where we got our ninjetti powers. It's the only place we can find answers."

Tommy looked at the worried Kimberly and then he looked at Hayley to confirm what Kim had just said. He didn't need to ask her anything because as soon as she nodded in agreement he knew that Kim was right. The room then went silent for a few minutes.

Hayley noticed the tension that filled in the room and knew that Tommy and Kim had a lot of talking to do together.

"Well I think I should leave you two to talk. I mean there is a lot to discuss. I mean the flight details and everything."

Tommy laughed at what Hayley said. Kim also found it funny but she couldn't laugh because she was too deep in thought.

"I'll probably see you two at the café tomorrow."

"Okay and thanks Hay. You've been a great help."

"It's what I'm here for Tommy."

She smiled at him and Kim and then made her way out of the basement and out the front door. Once Kim heard the front door open and close again she looked at Tommy.

"I don't want to go back there Tommy."

"Why? Kim, tell me what's wrong."

Tommy then held Kim's chin but she pulled away and turned her face away from him. She couldn't look into his eyes and lie to him. Tommy then pulled her face back to face him and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Kim, what's bothering you? Why don't you want to go to Phaedos?"

"Because I have a feeling that something will happen to us there. Our powers might not work there and Mesogog might come after or something."

"If our Dino powers don't work there, then we have to concentrate on our animal powers."

"I don't want to lose you again Tommy."

Tommy looked at Kim and saw her eyes turn red. A tear then ran down her cheek but he wiped it away before it reached her neck.

"You're not gonna lose me Kim. I'll always be here."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do."

Kim smiled as Tommy crushed his lips against hers. She threw her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her up from the chair. Tommy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As their kiss deepened, a white and pink light started circling them. They were then hoisted into the air but neither of them noticed until they pulled away from their kiss.

"I now believe that it's the falcon and crane that are causing all these problems for us."

Kimberly looked down at the lab below her and laughed.

"Well they do have a funny way of telling us that they want us to be together."

**imagine kissing you're bf/gf and then suddenly being lifted in the air? that would be awesome. okay so i hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. oh and has anyone got any ideas for a monster that mesogog could send out to TRY to destory the rangers? my mind is blank right now lol. next chapter should be up in a few days. xoxo**


	15. A Long Night

**i do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot to tis ff**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! i cant believe that it took me this long to upload. i give you all permission to hate me and tell me off. i'll accept it like the man i'm trying to prove to my mother that i am. wait i mean woman. thank you to those who waited paitently and i will never let it be this long again. i hope this chapter was worth the wait and if it wasnt i promise the next one will be.**

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Trent looked over at Kira and saw her pointing to something in the air. He tore his gave from her and looked up.

"Wow! I think Conner and Ethan need to see this."

"I think you're right."

Kira smiled at Trent as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Conner's number.

*****

"You are so going down!"

"That's what you said last time but as I recall, I won."

Conner gave Ethan a sarcastic smile before he looked back at the TV and continued playing street fighter. As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, Conner and Ethan ran back to Conner's so they could continue to play street fighter on the original playstatoin, to see who really the better player was. (And to see who had won the bet.) Kira and Trent had left after the first round because they knew the game wasn't going to end anytime soon. Conner then felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It caught him off guard and he flinched away, allowing Ethan to win the tie-breaker and call himself victorious.

"No fair! My cell phone started vibrating."

"You snooze, you loose. Now give me my twenty bucks."

Conner rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket to pull out a $20 note. He handed the money to Ethan and flipped open his phone.

"Kira if this isn't good, you owe me twenty bucks."

"Oh trust me it is. Trent and I found out why Dr. O and Miss H weren't in today."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's hard to explain. You need to get over here."

"Okay, where on our way."

Conner flipped closed his phone and grabbed his things.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. All I know is Trent and Kira found out why Dr. O and Miss H weren't in school today and she said we need to get to Dr. O's."

Ethan nodded and grabbed his bag and followed Conner out of his house.

*****

"Oh my gosh! Is that seriously them?"

Trent looked over at Ethan and nodded. Both Ethan and Conner had the same looks that he and Kira had on their faces.

"Yeah it is. Now get us down from here."

All the Dino's looked up and laughed when the heard Kimberly talk. Seeing her floating above Dr. O's house with him was one thing. But hearing her actually talking was something else.

"Miss H, we don't know how."

"Well you four had better figure out something because I have been stuck here all day. And no one could see us, let alone help us because Tommy's house is in the middle of nowhere."

"Well if you hate it so much, then why did you move in?"

"Because my apartment was tiny."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked over at his soon too be fiancée. He just hadn't gotton round to asking her yet.

"Besides if anyone did find us floating up here, what would we tell them? That we're Dino rangers and we're up here because our Ninjetti animals seem to like playing practical jokes on us?"

"No I would say that my boyfriend insisted in kissing me this morning when we discovered the other day that when we do kiss, we start floating."

"Well before it only lasted for a few minutes. How was I supposed to know that it was going to last for hours?"

"You weren't. You should have just kept you're hands to yourself."

"Well last time I checked, you weren't exactly fighting me off were you?"

"Okay enough! We don't really want to hear you two talking about making out with each other."

Both Kimberly and Tommy stopped talking to each other and looked down at Ethan.

"Good, now we have you're attention, how about we figure out how to get both of you down from there?"

"Fine but be warned. I'm pissed off and when I get down, you had all better run. I mean it."

Conner looked at Kimberly and then at Tommy. He gave him a look that said 'is she serious?'

"Oh yes Conner, she is."

Conner gulped down the saliva in his mouth and turned his attention from his teachers to his team and friends. His face then light up because he had thought of something that he should have thought of before.

"I have an idea."

*****

Hayley looked around the cyber café and sighed. It was empty and the person there was her. She was at least expecting Tommy and Kim to be in after work like they did everyday, but there never showed up. It was also weird for her not to see Ethan sat down with his eyes glued to one of the computers. Kira practising her music, Conner trying to flirt with anyone he could find and Trent standing behind the counter making smoothies.

She looked over at the time. It was just past seven and she knew that if she really wanted to, she could close up early. She eventually gave in and started putting chairs up on tables. It wasn't like she was disappointing anyone by closing early. Once everything was tidy for the next day, she locked up and headed towards her car. She knew that if she went home, she would be bored out of her brains and end up spending all night on her sofa, watching movies and eating ice cream. So instead of taking a right that took her home, she followed the road up until she came to a familiar house. She got out of her car and looked up and saw a sight she would have paid money to see. She saw Kim and Tommy floating about in mid air with Ethan, Conner and Trent standing on the roof trying to pull them down but their feet. Kira was just sitting down by a tree playing a few cords on her guitar.

"How long has this been going on?"

Kira stopped playing her guitar and looked up at Hayley.

"Dr. O and Miss H floating or the boys trying to pull them down?"

"Both."

Kira placed her guitar flat on the ground beside her and stood up. She brushed all the dirt of her and folded her arms around her chest.

"Well I'm guessing that Dr. O and Miss H have been up there since 7 this morning. They didn't turn up for class today so Trent and I came over to see why. Then Conner and Ethan joined us and Conner had this idea. That was about an hour ago."

"So they've been trying to pull them down for over an hour?"

Kira nodded her head and then followed Hayley closer to the house.

"Finally Hayley's here. Maybe she has a better idea for getting us down."

"Yeah and if she's smart enough, she'll leave you up here. We wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for you."

"Oh give it a rest Kim. We all know that this is you're fault. You're crane was the one who started it."

"Maybe but you're falcon didn't have to follow my crane."

"ENOUGH!"

Kim and Tommy both stopped arguing and looked down at Hayley who did not look happy.

"Just stop with the bickering and then maybe we might be able to get the pair of you on you're two feet. First of all you 3 need to get down from there. It was obvious from the start that it wasn't going to work."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because it was you're plan Conner, now down!"

Conner rolled his eyes and then followed Ethan and Trent as they made their way carefully off the roof.

"Right, now that you three are safe, lets get them two down. What were you two doing before you were hoisted up in the air?"

Tommy and Kim knew that they were the ones being asked the question but they didn't say anything. Hayley looked up at Tommy and Kim and knew exactly what they were doing when she saw Tommy's face turn as red as a tomato.

"I still don't know why you both get so embarrassed by it. You're not teenagers anymore. Well my only guess for getting you guys down is if you start kissing again."

"What? Up here? In front of you five?"

"I don't see what the big deal is Kim. I mean I'm always finding you two making out in the back of the café."

This time Kim turned bright red and the rest of the Dino's laughed at them. Tommy then rolled his eyes. He had to give in.

"Fine."

Hayley smiled because she loved getting her way. They all watched as Tommy made his way over to Kim. He didn't want to kiss her in front of the other Dino's but he had no other choice. When he got to Kim, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist because if it was going to work, he wasn't letting her fall by herself. He grinned at her and Kim smiled as she found her lips connecting with his. They didn't want it to, but their kiss deepened and before they knew it, there feet were on the ground. However they didn't stop kissing. They just stood there making out in front of the four teenagers and Hayley.

"Okay, I think that's enough kissing for one night. We don't want you lot being hoisted in the air again."

Kim and Tommy quickly pulled apart and smiled.

"You two do know that you need to think this. You can't miss days off work because you can't seem to keep you're feet on the ground."

"Yeah and I don't like cover teachers."

"Conner, the only reason you didn't like Mr Rolf was because he took over Miss H's class and you prefer starring at her."

"Oh shut up Kira."

"Bite me!"

"Enough! I'm sick of you two arguing. We know that Brothers and sisters argue but this is getting stupid."

Kira rolled her eyes at her history teacher because for the past week, Kim had been calling Conner her unofficial brother. It made her want to gag inside. Conner didn't seem pissed off at it though. He did treat Kira like his sister. She just didn't know it.

"Right now that you two have stopped, we can discuss when Kim and I are going to back to Phaedos."

"So we defiantly have to go?"

"There's no other way."

Kimberly sighed and leaned into Tommy. She didn't want to go back to that planet but she knew she had to.

"Fine but only because there is no other way. I think we should head out Friday. We can't miss anymore work and who knows how long we'll be."

Tommy nodded and then turned his attention to Hayley.

"Do you think you can get the co-ordinates by then?"

"Yeah I should be."

"Great now that you lot have all that sorted, Ethan owes me a re-match."

Ethan, Kira and Trent all looked up at Conner and rolled their eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**so the next chpter will be Tommy and Kim's dreaded trip. i promise you that you will all enjoy the next chpater nad that it wont be a long wait. please let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	16. More Powers

**i do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own this ff**

**sorry i havent updated in like years. schools just finished and my grandad passed away not so long ago so i am sorry. i hope this makes up for everything**

"Hurry up Kim."

"If you rush me I'm going to forget something."

"What could you possibly forget?"

"I don't know and if you don't shut up, I'll make you."

Tommy rolled his eyes and moved away from the bottom of the stairs. He had been calling up to Kim from the lab for the past 10 minutes and she still wasn't ready. They needed to go because neither of them knew how long they were going to be on Phaedos for and the sooner they left, the sooner they could get back. He then went and sat down next to Hayley who was still trying to get the right co-ordinates so she could send both of them to Phaedos in one piece.

"Stop rushing her. She'll be down in a minute and you know that she hates it when you rush her."

"I know but I just want to get this thing over and done with."

"You still haven't asked her have you?"

Tommy looked over at his best friend and shook his head. Hayley was the only person he told that he was planning on asking Kim to marry him. He decided that it was best not to tell the Dino's. Yeah they were all like one big family but he knew that they wouldn't be able to keep a secret and Conner would just tell Kim the moment he saw her.

"You know you need to do it soon."

"I know but I don't know how to task her."

"Ask who what?"

Tommy and Hayley stopped talking to eachother at turned their attention to Kim who was standing by the bottom of the stairs that led into the lab that Tommy built under his house. He would have turned it into his own gym but when the Dino gems came into his life, he knew he needed some sort of command centre.

"Kim, you know we're going to another planet not a spa."

Kim looked up at Tommy and then down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink boob tube with white shorts.

"What? From what I remember it's quite hot on Phaedos and we have to do a lot of walking. If I was you I would wear white."

"Why?"

"Keeps you cooler and the Falcon might not recognise you."

Tommy gave Kim a sarcastic smile before he pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I was just bored."

Kimberly laughed and playfully hit Tommy. He laughed with her and rubbed his arm where she had just hit him. Her intentions probably weren't to hurt him but she still didn't know her own strength.

"Enough you two. Now are you ready to go?"

They both stopped laughing and looked at Hayley.

"I guess it's now or never."

Kim nodded in agreement and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Okay so I can teleport you lot there but it's a one way ticket."

"We know. We have to find a way to teleport ourselves back when we find what we're looking for."

"Yeah I always forget that you two have done this before."

Kim and Tommy smiled at eachother and then they turned to face Hayley again.

"Good luck."

Hayley then pushed the enter key and within an instant, a light of white and pink appeared and when it was gone, so where Kim and Tommy.

"Please let this work."

Hayley then pushed a few more buttons and up on the monitor popped up a picture of a planet that looked like no one had lived in there hundreds of years. Hayley held her breath because she didn't know where Tommy and Kim where. She then relaxed when she saw them both on the monitor.

"My god you did it again Hayley."

*****

"This place is still as creepy."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he continued climbing the rocks.

"Kim you've been saying that for the past hour. Don't you think it's time you gave it a rest?"

"Speaking of rests can we take one? We've been walking non stop."

Tommy turned around and saw Kim already sitting down. She did look beat.

"Okay. I'm not going to continue to the top. I'll wait for you there."

Kim nodded her head and Tommy continued walking to the top. When he got there he took a good look around. Nothing had changed so why was it so hard for him to find the plateau where they received their Nenjetti powers? His safest bet was finding Dulcea but he hadn't seen her anywhere. She was the only one who could help both him and Kim. Speaking of Kim where is she, he thought. Kim rests were normally 2 minutes max. Then Tommy saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Kim?"

There was no reply. He then started to walk towards where he saw something move.

Kim looked up at Tommy who was still climbing the rocks, but when she looked this time he wasn't there. She instantly shot up and started climbing the rocks at a fast pace. When she got to the top she looked around. She couldn't see Tommy. He told her that he was going to wait for her at the top.

"TOMMY!"

Kim started shouting at the top of her lungs hoping that Tommy would hear her and come back to where he was suppose to be waiting for her. She hated it when he did this because she didn't know where he was and she couldn't help but worry about him. Imagine if I was married to him she thought. She then stopped. Her married to Tommy? It was something that she only thought about in her wildest dreams. What if she was married to him? Would it change them? She then shook the idea out of her head because first of all she needed to find him. She then started to get scared because she didn't know where she was and it wasn't like she could just teleport herself home.

"There you are Kim."

Kim felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulder. She screamed out in fright but that wasn't the only thing that happened. As soon as the scream left her mouth, some sort of energy emerged from her body and hit Tommy and threw him 30 feet backwards. Kim then turned around and saw Tommy lying on the floor. She run up to him and knelt beside him.

"Tommy are you okay?"

"I guess so. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I was worried that I couldn't find you and then you scared me like that and the next thing I knew you were all the way over here on the floor. I don't know what happened."

"Yes but I do."

Both Kim and Tommy turned around to see Dulcea standing behind them. Kim quickly got up and she helped Tommy up.

"Dulcea, how did you know we were here?"

"My dearest Kimberly I have been expecting you both for a while now."

"But why and what is happening to me?"

"All shall be revealed in time my crane. Now I need you both to follow me. There is something I must show you both."

Without waiting for them to reply, Dulcea turned and started walking. Both Tommy and Kimberly looked at eachother before they followed her. She was the only one who knew what was going on and she was the only one who could explain it to them.

*****

"When you left Kimberly, your crane weakened. And because your crane has always been linked to Tommy's falcon, his falcon weakened."

"And when I came back and become a Dino ranger, both the crane and the falcon become strong again because they were together?"

Dulcea looked over at Kimberly and nodded.

"Well then how does that explain Kim and I floating in mid air and Kim blasting me with some sort of force?"

"Like your Dino gems have given you powers, so have your Ninjetti animals."

"So we can float?"

"Yes and maybe if you develop it, fly."

Tommy didn't say anything. He just looked at Dulcea and then at Kim.

"Which means you need to stop sneaking up on me because I cant be held responsibly for what I do."

Tommy smiled and put his arm around Kimberly and pulled her closer.

"And that's why all this is happening. You two work better as a team. You were destined to be together. Like the falcon and the crane. Just think about them and I promise they will always be there."

Both Kimberly and Tommy closed their eyes to think about the sacred animals and when they opened them, they saw them. They were above them, flying in the sky as one. Dulcea looked up and saw them. She smiled because she knew that they both finally understood why this was all happening to them.

"Now this is where I bid you farewell. Please stay safe and together."

Both Kim and Tommy smiled at Dulcea but Tommy then quickly remembered something.

"Dulcea we still don't know how to get home. We know why all this is happening to us but I cant see how it helps us to get home."

"Don't worry Tommy, you will. And always remember. When in doubt just call for your Falcon. It will never let you down."

And then she was gone. Tommy and Kim both looked around but it was as if she was never there.

"I still don't know how to get home."

"I think I do."

Tommy looked down at Kimberly and saw her eyes glint. He was gonna ask her. Today, tomorrow or now. Then he thought that now was the nest time.

"Uh Kim, before we go there's something I gotta ask you."

"Okay."

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, so Kim will you…"

Tommy didn't finish what he was about to say because just then Elsa and some Tyrannodrones appeared in front of them.

"Great, just when I thought that I was lucky not to see your face for a while."

"You have too much lip for a high school history teacher pink ranger."

"Yeah well you should have seen me when I was in high school."

"ATTACK!"

Tommy and Kimberly then shook off all the attacks they were receiving from the Tyrannodrones. Tommy bit his lip in frustration because he knew there wasn't going to be another perfect time to ask her. Unless…

"Kim, about what I was saying earlier."

"Err Tommy cant it wait? I'm a bit tied up right now."

"No and I'm just gonna say it. Kim, will you marry me?"

"What?"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Tommy. She saw by the look on his face that he wasn't joking and that he was serious. Tommy looked over at Kim and saw that he had caught her off guard. He then saw Elsa running to attack her from behind.

"Kim, Look out!"

Kimberly turned around to see Elsa running towards her. Before Kim could do anything, Elsa went flying back knocking down the rest of the Tyrannodrones. Kimberly turned to Tommy and smiled.

"I could start to like this power. Now let's go!"

Before Tommy could say anything Kimberly grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her Crane and the powers it hold and when she opened them, they were standing face to face with Hayley.

"How did you do that?"

"I just thought about my crane and the power she holds."

Tommy and wrapped his hands around Kim.

"Oh and I forget to give you an answer."

"I know you did. I was gonna pull you up on that."

Kimberly smiled as she snuggled closer into Tommy's chest.

"My answer is yes. I will marry you."

**so what did everyone think? the next chapter will jump straight to the wedding and it wont be what any of you expected. xoxo**


	17. The Bedroom

_I do not own PRDT or the characters. i only own the plot of this FanFiction_

**hey there!**

**Sorry i have been a bitch when it comes to uploading this story.**

**yu guys deserve more because yu like this story and yu read it lol**

**i hope you all enjoy this chapter and i promise you next weeks chapter will be full of drama because no one's life is perfect lol**

**please review and of course enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay so tomorrow is your final dress fitting and hopefully this time they tailors got your size right. But before that we still have to confirm the booking on the white tables and chairs, confirm on the centre pieces and pick the main flowers. Now I was thinking of tiger lilies. They are pink and white which is ideal because of the whole ranger thing and they are a spring flower. Um Kim, are you listening?"

Truth was Kim wasn't listening. Her brain had shut down as soon as Hayley had walked through her bedroom door with the folder that she had put together to plan Kim's and Tommy's wedding. It wasn't that Kim wasn't excited about the wedding. She was it was just getting a bit much for her. She would have been fine with a very simple wedding but Hayley wanted to go all out. Like she didn't have enough to deal with. First there was preparing all her classes for their finals which were a few months away but Kim wanted all her students to pass. Then there was the whole being a ranger thing which took up moist of her time. Plus helping Tommy train the younger rangers because there were still things they needed to learn. She also had to protect herself because Mesogog still wanted her for some twisted reason. And to top it all off she had these new powers that she hadn't yet grasped.

"So do you think it'll look nice?"

Kim blinked her eyes a few times and snapped out of her thinking mode. She looked up at Hayley who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. She had her red hair pulled back in a pony tail and she had dark eye shadow on. She looked a bit scary to Kim so she just decided to agree with her.

"Yeah I think it'll look amazing?"

"Oh really? You'd think that Tommy would look amazing in my bridesmaid dress?"

Kim bit her bottom lip and looked up at Hayley. Hayley looked at her and sighed. She could tell that something was up. She went and sat down next to Kim and put her arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Kim what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you. is it because the wedding is two weeks away? I told you that having a short engagement wasn't the best things because whether you like it or not people change their minds and…"

Kim stopped Hayley from anything thing else by talking over her.

"No it's not that. I love Tommy and he loves me and I wanna marry him. I don't want to wait like a year to do so. It's just…"

Kim didn't finish her sentence. Instead she just looked down and started fiddling her hands. Hayley noticed what she was doing and instantly knew what was bothering her. She was thinking about Rob. Her old fiancé. Old because a few years ago he was killed when Elsa attacked her dig site. So where all of her friends and co-workers. It was obvious to Hayley that Kim was worried that something was gonna happen to Tommy.

"Kim I know it's hard but you need to let it go. That happened years ago."

"I know Hail but I can't. I'm just worried that something is gonna happen to Tommy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that he got hurt because of me."

"I don't think Tommy would allow himself to get hurt. He loves you too much."

"And I love him too. It's just when Rob died it left a hole in my heart. I thought that nothing would be able to fill that hole up again but then Tommy came back into my life and within hours I was whole again. Just promise me that nothing is gonna happen to him."

Hayley smiled and pulled Kim into a comforting hug.

"I promise. And nothing is gonna happen at your wedding to ruin it. I mean they'll be 6 active rangers and one past ranger. Jason."

Kim pulled away from Hayley and looked at her with a questioning look. Hayley smiled and started putting all the lose pieces of papers back into the folder.

"But I thought Jason was in Japan doing that karate thing?"

"He was never in Japan Kim. He's in China doing a karate tournament. Tommy spoke to him the other day and he's finished the tournament. He's flying in two days before the wedding."

Kimberly couldn't say anything. She was too happy for words. So she decided to scream with excitement. When she had finally finished, Hayley rubbed her ear because she wasn't too sure if her ear drum had burst.

"Now that was loud. But I still think that Kira can wake the dead."

"Hey I resent that. Miss H was loud and she doesn't have a power like mine."

"Yeah but I'd rather listening to Miss H screaming than you."

"Only because you have this stupid crush on her."

And it started again. The usual bickering of Kira and Conner. Kimberly shook her head in frustration and looked over at Hayley. Hayley held up her hands because she didn't know what was going on.

"Enough!"

Kira and Conner both instantly stopped and all four of the Dino's looked up at their history teacher. She was now standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face.

"Sorry Miss H."

"What are you guys doing up here anyways?"

"Well we heard you screaming so we came up here to see if you were okay."

Kim looked at Trent and then at the rest of the Dino's. they all looked relieved that Trent had just said what he said.

"And we wanted to see our teacher's room."

All the Dino's looked back at Ethan who just looked at them because he couldn't see what he did wrong.

"OUT! NOW!"

The Dino's didn't need to be asked twice. They all scrambled out of Kim's room and down the stairs. They didn't know if they were safe so they continued running till they reached Tommy in the basement.

Tommy looked up from marking his classes' homework when he heard Kim screaming. He smiled because he knew that the scream was from excitement and it was obvious to him that Hayley just told her about Jason's visit. So much for a surprise he thought. He then jumped when he heard four sets of feet run down into the basement a few minutes later.

"Whoa guys calm down. I don't appreciate you guys hanging around in my house whenever you want to let alone running around when Kim has a lot of valuable stuff around."

"Sorry Dr. O. We just ran because Miss H shouted at us for being in her room."

Tommy spun around on his chair so that he was facing the Dino's. he took off his glasses and looked at them.

"You guys were in my room?"

"Yeah but only because we wanted to know what it was like. And I wanted to prove to Conner that you didn't have any fossils in there. That'll be $5."

Kira held out her hand to Conner. He rolled his eyes while he fished out a $5 bill from his pocket.

"Easy money."

Everyone but Conner started laughing as Kira checked the see if the note was real.

"I think that's enough for one night and I also think that you guys should be heading home. As much as I love you guys, I'm only responsible for you guys between 9 and 3 and nowhere in my job description does it say that I have to open my house to you lot after school. Now go."

The all mumbled at him and made their way up to the stairs so they could leave the house. Before Kira could leave, Tommy remembered something.

"Oh Kira. Kim wants to know what size are you?"

"Why?"

"because she wants to buy you a dress for the wedding because we all know if we leave it up to you, you'll turn up in jeans."

Kira started laughing.

"Well that's true. I'm a 6."

Kira then left leaving Tommy alone again so he could continue marking all his papers.

When Tommy was finally finished 2 and a half hours later, he made his way up to his bedroom where he found Kim sitting on the bed looking at some papers.

"Hey."

Kim looked up and when she saw Tommy, a smile grew on her face.

"Hey. Marking all done?"

"Yup. No more until tomorrow."

Kimberly laughed and made some room so that Tommy could sit down next to her. He sat down and pulled her towards him so that he could cuddle her.

"When did Hayley leave?"

"About an hour ago but she left all the seating arrangements with me. I really don't want a seating plan. I think everyone should sit where they want to."

"Then scrap it. It's your day."

"And yours."

Tommy smiled and then leaned down to kiss Kim. She kissed him back with passion and when they pulled away she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Tommy and I can't wait to marry you."

"Neither can I and I love you too Kim."

Tommy smiled and kissed her hair as he pulled her closer to him. He was never letting her go or letting anyone hurt her.

* * *

**So let me know what you thought and please review. i would love to reach 100 reviwes for this story :) xoxo**

* * *


	18. Some Wedding

_I do not own PRDT or the characters. I only own the plot for this FanFiction_

**Hey Guys :)**

**so this is the big wedding of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart**

**but they are power rangers and their lives are anything but normal so it may not go according to plan**

**I have posted a link on my profile so you can see what Kimberly's wedding dress looks like.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Miss H you have to wake up. Hayley is making breakfast and the hair and make-up people are gonna be here in an hour."

Kimberly let out a loud groan and covered her face with a pillow. She turned on her other side so her back was facing Kira.

"Miss H I mean it."

Kira then grabbed the bed covers and pulled them off Kimberly and threw them on the floor.

"Let me sleep Kira. Isn't it supposed to be my day?"

"It's Dr. O's day aswell and you've been sleeping for 10 hours. That's more than enough."

Kim shot up and turned to face Kira. She was standing at the side of Kim's bed wearing yellow pajama bottoms and a white cammi top.

"Not when you teach 10 classes in a week and you're a ranger. It wears you out."

"Miss H its spring break and you don't normally complain. Now get up. You're getting married in a few hours."

Kira then started making her way back to the guest room but Kim's voice made her stop.

"Say that again."

"What that its spring break? It's the only reason why I stayed here last night. I mean I still can't get over the fact that is stayed round my teacher's house."

"No the thing after."

"You're getting married in a few hours?"

Kim nodded her head and a huge smile made its way across her face. Kira smiled and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Your not pulling my leg about the whole getting married thing are you?"

"Of course I'm not. You Kimberly Ann Hart, my history teacher is going to marry Thomas Oliver, my science teacher today. Now move your pink ranger butt and come and get some breakfast. Hayley is making pancakes."

Kim smiled and Kira and then laughed.

"Now if you said that a few minutes ago, I would already be downstairs."

Kira smiled and then headed downstairs. Kim sat there for a few minutes and couldn't help but smile. She was getting married in a few hours. The thought of it sent chills down her spine but in a good way. She then reached over and grabbed her cell phone. After she received a delivery report, she made her way downstairs because the smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled her way. But on her way out she didn't check her calendar and realize that she was 2 weeks late.

*****

"I can't believe that I am going to my history teachers and science teachers wedding. I have better things to do in spring break."

"Well just look at it as your mentors wedding. I mean Dr. O. is our ranger mentor and Miss H is apart of the team. That's how I'm looking at it."

"Forget that. Have you guys actually taken time out to look at Hayley's apartment? It's amazing. I mean look at her laptop."

Ethan made his way over to Hayley's laptop and started playing with it. Both Trent and Conner looked at eachother and then at Ethan.

"Dude, you are like the dumbest smart guy. Now how the hell do I do my tie?"

Trent looked over at Conner and shook his head. He then turned back to the mirror and continued tying up his tie.

"Speaking of a tie, where is Dr. O? We've gotta leave here before 1."

"I don't know. Maybe he's still reading that text that Miss H sent him."

Ethan rolled his eyes as she shut Hayley's laptop. Kim's text had woken Tommy up 2 hours ago and every few minutes, he reread the text. Just as Ethan put on his jacket, Tommy walked into looking down at his cell phone.

"See. I told you he was still reading that text."

Tommy looked up and saw Trent, Conner and Ethan looking at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to reread a text?"

"Maybe once or twice but not a hundred times. Now are you ready? We really need to get going."

Tommy shut his cell and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I am and I know we need to go. How about to tell the original red who spends hours getting dressed like he's a girl."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"Is it wrong that I want to look nice for Kim's wedding? I mean I have known her longer than all of you."

Tommy looked at Jason and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know you have. Yesterday you didn't shut up about how she use to make you play with her dolls when you were younger. Now can we go? I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

"Fine. But I'm driving."

"I call shotgun."

Both Jason and Tommy turned around and looked at Conner who was jumping up and down with joy.

"I don't think so. This is how it is going to work. I am driving because Jason would get lost, Trent and Ethan don't have licenses and there is no way in hell that I a letting Conner drive. I want to get to my wedding alive."

Jason started snickering and eventually it turned into a laugh with both Trent and Ethan joining in.

*****

"Miss H you look amazing. Like you always do."

Kim looked at Kira and then back at herself in the full length mirror.

"I don't know Kira. Maybe I should have had all of my hair tied back."

"No it's fine the way it is. Now everything is set up in the garden and all we're waiting for now is Dr. O and the boys to arrive."

Kimberly took one look at herself and the turned to face Kira. She took one deep breath and then smiled.

"It's really happening isn't it?"

"Yeah it is and in a few hours you'll be Mrs. Kimberly Oliver. Hang on, does that mean we have to stop calling you Miss H?"

Kim laughed and took her flowers off Kira.

"Only in class. When we're training you can call me Miss H."

Kira smiled and turned around when she heard Hayley walk in.

"He's finally here. I always said he would be late for his own wedding. So you'll stay up here and when Kira and I come back up we'll go downstairs and then you can make your way out to the garden and walk down that beautiful white rug I got. We gotta go and pose for a few pictures now Kira. We'll see you in a bit Kim."

Kim nodded and watched Hayley and Kira leave the room. she sat down on her bed and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Kim."

Kim looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"You always say that."

"Because it's true. Now smile. You're getting married and there is no way that I am giving you away if your not happy."

Kim smiled and got up and hugged him. She had asked Jason if he would give her away because he was her family. She hadn't spoken to either of her parents in years so inviting them wasn't an option.

Tommy stopped talking to Conner who was standing behind him when he heard music. He looked up and saw Jason walking towards him. But that wasn't what caught his eye. the thing that had caught his eye was the sight of Kimberly next to Jason in an amazing dress. He smiled when he saw her approaching him and saw her smiling back. When Jason and Kim reached the end of the aisle, Kim stood opposite Tommy and Jason stood behind him taking his place as best man.

"You look beautiful."

Kim blushed a bit and smiled at Tommy.

"And you clean up good Dr. O."

Tommy laughed and then turned his attention to the minister.

*****

"Do you have the rings?"

Kim looked over at Jason and Tommy looked over at Hayley. Jason pulled out a ring from his pocket and gave it to Tommy while Hayley gave the one she had to Kim. However Tommy didn't have a chance to put the ring on Kim's finger because all of a sudden there was a flash of light and Elsa appeared right behind Kim.

"Sorry about the interruption but Miss Hart had a prior engagement. See you next fall."

Just as quick as she appeared, Elsa was gone. But so was Kim.

"KIMBERLY!"

Tommy started panicking. Kim was gone. Elsa had taken her. Jason grabbed him trying to calm him down but it was no use. Tommy started going crazy. He threw the chairs and then the table with all the food on it went flying.

"I want her back and I'm going to get her back. NOW!"

"Tommy just calm down. We know where Elsa has taken her. Lets just find a portal and then get her back. You've done it before."

"I'm afraid this time won't be as easy."

All the Dino's, Tommy, Hayley and Jason turned to the person who had jut spoken.

"Dulcea?"

"Yes Tommy it is I."

"What are you doing here and what are you talking about?"

"You saving Kimberly. It won't be as easy as before."

"But she'll probably get off Mesogog ship's by herself. I mean she's done it before."

Tommy turned back and looked at Conner and nodded in agreement.

"Not this time."

"But why would Mesogog want her? her gem is already bonded to her and she wont turn evil. He's already tried that twice."

"I'm afraid his intentions have changed."

Hayley looked at the women standing in front of here and then at Tommy.

"What are his intentions then?"

Dulcea looked over at Tommy and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"He wants the child of the Falcon and the Crane."

"But that would mean…"

Jason trailed off and looked over at Tommy who was just starring at Dulcea.

"Yes Jason. Kimberly is pregnant."

* * *

**sorry if you think that last part was badly written. it was hard for me to write but what did you think? **

**Plese review and let me know xoxo**

* * *


	19. Useful Theories

_I do not own PRDT or the characters. I only own this FanFiction_

**Hey guys!**

**sorry about the long wait**

**too much coursework and revision **

**last chapter we found out that Kim was pregnant **

**and that the wedding we all wanted to happen never did**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"So Miss H is pregnant and Mesogog doesn't want to turn her evil put keep her child because there is some ancient prophecy that states that the child of the two most powerful rangers will be even more powerful than its parents?"

Conner looked over at Jason who just nodded. It was a lot for all of them to take in but it was harder for Tommy as it affected him the most. It was his child and his fiancée. Jason looked over at Tommy who was pacing around the 'alter' they had ordered for the day. He jogged over to him and placed his hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"How could I have let this happen? She was right in front of me and I just let her slip right through my fingers."

"Tommy you can't blame yourself. None of us could do anything. Elsa was gone within an instant. We just need a plan to get her back."

"And my unborn child."

Jason looked at Tommy and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I guess I have to congratulate you on that. To be honest I never thought I'd see the day where Kim was pregnant."

"Thanks and I can't even imagine Kim being pregnant. But knowing Kim, she doesn't even know she is pregnant."

Jason nodded in agreement and sat down in one of the chairs. Tommy did the same and when he was seated, he placed his head in his hands and started replying the past few hours in his head. Dulcea had disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared telling Tommy that there wasn't much more she could do. Hayley had been stuck in the lab with Ethan for the past hour and Jason, Conner, Kira and Trent had stayed outside with Tommy.

"Tommy, you need to come and see this."

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hayley call his name. he stood up and turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"I think I've figured it all out."

*****

"Okay I get it. You want to turn me evil for some sick reason buy I should point out that you've tried that twice already but I'll just let that slide for now. What I really want to know is couldn't you have captured me like tomorrow when I would have been married?"

Kim didn't know who she was talking to but she needed to do something to past the time and get someone's attention. She had been strapped down on some sort of table/chair for the past hour. She was guessing that she was there so Mesogog could try and turn her evil but she hadn't seen him since Elsa had strapped her down.

Elsa, who had heard Kim's little speech turned from the controls of the ship and walked towards her.

"And there was me thinking that you were the smart one out of all those Dino's. I thought you would have figured out why you're here by now."

"Well why don't you enlighten me since my brain must be malfunctioning."

"My dear Kimmy. Surely you know deep down why you're here."

"Well I think I have a good idea and that it's something along the lines of turning me evil. I mean you've already tried it twice before and failed so I don't see how this time is going to be any different."

"Which is why we are not going to try to turn you evil again."

Kim's head shot up as soon as she heard Mesogog's voice. She kept her eyes on him as he made his way towards her.

"Then why am I here? Is it because if Tommy?"

"Of course it isn't. If we wanted Doctor Oliver then he would also be here. I mean we have captured him once before."

That's when Kim lost it. Mesogog had crossed the line. Kim tried to break free but the metal straps around her wrists wouldn't budge. There was also a metal bar around her waist that was holding her down and she knew it wasn't helping the wedding dress she was still in.

"You're not going anywhere this time."

Kim looked over at Elsa and gave her a dirty look. She then turned her attention back to Mesogog.

"Then why am I here? And why today of all days?" I was meant to be getting married."

"The reason why you're here is simple. We want the baby of the Falcon and the Crane?"

"What baby? What are you talking about?"

"We want yours and Tommy's baby. The baby that is inside of you right now."

Kim stopped talking. She looked up at Mesogog and then at Elsa and then down at her stomach. She couldn't understand how she could be pregnant. She knew it wasn't impossible but she couldn't see how she didn't know. It then hit her. Her period was two weeks late. She didn't think it was big deal because her period was normally a few days late. She had just been so busy with the wedding that she hadn't checked or bothered seeing if she was pregnant.

"Why?"

"Because of the baby of the falcon and the crane is said to be more powerful than both of its parents. Now all you need to do is relax and this will be over with soon."

"What will be over soon? A pregnancy lasts for nine months and I'm only two weeks pregnant. You have a lot of waiting to do."

"Yes I know we have."

Kimberly couldn't understand any of this. If she was pregnant then why was she here now when she was only two months pregnant? Nothing made sense.

"Then wait but I can guarantee you that you will get nowhere near my baby."

"We have no intention of getting near your baby. We're simply going to transfer your baby from your womb into Elsa's womb. It shouldn't hurt a bit. But that won't mean you won't suffer from heartache. Elsa set up the equipment so we can get this over and done with."

Elsa nodded and set off to do whatever it is she needed to do. Mesogog then left Kimberly's side. She looked around and when she couldn't see an escape route, she started panicking. Her only hope was if Tommy came and saved her but she feared that he wouldn't get there in time.

*****

"Hayley, what are all these papers?"

Hayley turned around and looked at Trent and Kira as they picked up a few of the papers that were spread out on the table and started looking at them. Tommy took a glance at one of them and knew what they were.

"They're the theories me and Kim wrote about Goldar being back and us having these weird powers. Neither of us related them to the Crane and the Falcon. They're pretty useless."

"That's what I thought but then I saw something in those papers that was very useful. Here, take a look at this."

Tommy turned his attention to the computer and Hayley played a video she had just found. Jason and Conner both turned their attention to the video aswell. The video was of the Dino's last battle with Goldar.

"Notice how all of your shadows are on the left side of your body and Goldar's is on his right?"

Hayley pointed to it and everyone nodded.

"Well I've looked at the other battles and his shadow is always in the opposite direction to yours. I've also noticed a pattern. He only attacks you when there is a full moon. Either the day before, the day of or the day after."

"This is very interesting Hayley but what does this have to do with mine and Kim's theories and how does this help us get her back?"

"I'm getting to that. One of Kim's theories was that Goldar's return had something to do with the planets. That's when I noticed the pattern."

"But what does it mean?"

Hayley looked at Kira but then looked at Tommy.

"That Goldar's power is coming from the moon and the only way to defeat him is to go and see what it is. But there's another problem."

"Let me guess. Kim and Tommy are the only ones who can do it?"

Hayley looked up at Jason and nodded.

"Well how did you come up with that? And cant someone else do it? in cause you have forgotten Kim isn't here and she is pregnant."

"I know she is Tommy but you and her are the only ones. He was your old villain and you tow are the only ones with enough power to defeat him. You both have your Dino powers plus your ninjetti powers."

Tommy sighed in frustration and sat down on the nearest chair.

"So now all that's left is to rescue Kim. She's not safe."

"I know. Which is why you all have to go. Mesogog isn't stupid so he will be expecting Tommy to come and save Kim. But I don't think he'll be expecting you all. But we don't have much time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we all know what Mesogog is like. Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**please reveiw :) xx**


	20. A Rescue?

_I do not own PRDT or the characters. I only own the plot of this FF_

**Hey Guys**

**Please Please don't hate me**

**I know that I have made you wait for like years for this chapter**

**It's just that school has been an utter nightmare**

**ontop of that my nan passes away recently and I was extreamly close to her so it hit me hard**

**i will never ever make you wait that long again**

**and if i ever do i give you full permission to delete this story off of your alert list lol**

**please enjoy and i hope that you feel it was worth the ridiculous wait**

* * *

"Conner, Kira are you in position?"

"Yup. Entrance is clear. No activity from what we can see."

"Fine but stand by. We don't know if the entrance is going to stay clear."

"Standing by."

Hayley turned to face Jason and saw that he wanted to be with the rest of the Dino's fighting. Just under an hour ago, Tommy and the teens left to rescue Kim and Jason stayed behind because he knew that there want much he could do to help.

"It's not all bad."

Jason snapped out of his day dream and looked up at Hayley.

"What isn't so bad?"

"Watching the rangers. I mean yeah it can be a bit boring but it also has its perks. Besides your time's past. This is their fight."

"I know. I guess it just takes some getting used to. Anyways, it could be my time again someday. I mean look at Tommy and Kim."

Hayley nodded in agreement and then turned her attention back to the monitor in front of her.

"Trent? Do you and Ethan have the control room in your sight?"

"We're headed there now. Mesogog's doubled the number Tyrannodrones that usually guard the corridors."

"I guess he must be excepting someone to rescue Kim."

"Probably. Right, we're at the control room. Everything's clear."

"Great. Tommy you ready?"

Tommy was standing by Trent and Ethan looking down at a picture of him and Kimberly. He couldn't help but blame himself for why she wasn't safe right now. He knew that she wasn't meant to be held captive. She was meant to be in his arms as Mrs. Kimberly Oliver. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Hayley's voice screaming at him through the ear piece that she had given everyone before the rescue mission started.

"Sorry Hayley. What was that you said?"

"I asked you if you were ready. Obviously you're not."

"I am. I just needed a moment to focus."

"Okay. Let's run through the plan one more time. Kira and Conner are watching the entrance and Trent and Ethan are gonna be in the corridor so when you get Kim, you can get away quickly. You're going into the control room..."

Tommy rolled his eyes and finished off what Hayley was saying because he knew what the plan was.

"Un-morphed. I am then going to grab Kim and then make my exit. I am only going to morph if I have to. Goldar will probably sense my powers and attack. Tonight is a full moon which means it's his time to attack or something like that. Hayley I know what I am doing."

"I know you do Tommy, but I also know how you get when things become personal. Just stick to the plan and Kim will be home as soon as you know it."

Tommy nodded and then stuffed the picture he was looking at, back into his pocket. He had to do everything right because one mess up could be the reason for why Kim could get hurt.

"Dr. O, are you ready?"

"Not really but I want her back now Conner."

*****

"It won't be long now my dear Kimberly. In just a few more minutes you can say good-bye to your baby."

"Then what? You gonna let me go?"

Kimberly looked up at Mesagog and flinched when she heard him laugh. It was like all the bad guys had their own evil laughs and they just worse and worse.

"Don't be so naive. I'm sure we could find something for you to do my dear."

Mesagog then reached out and stroked Kimberly's cheek. She tried pulling back but it didn't help that she was strapped down to a metal bed. Oh, how she wished that she was with Tommy right now. She wished she was in his arms as his wife. She also wished that she had found out about her pregnancy before the wedding so she could tell Tommy. She knew that he had always wanted a child and that he would be over the moon about it. That's when she saw him. Well the back of him. She saw the back of Tommy's head as he hid behind what looked like some sort of machine.

"So my dear Kimberly, are you ready?"

"I would be but it's a shame that your plan isn't going to work."

"And whys that?"

"Because she's coming home with me."

Mesagog turned around to see Tommy deliver a head kick to his head. Tommy watched as Mesagog fell to the floor. He bent down to see if Mesagog was out for the count but the sound of Kim clearing her throat stopped him. He looked up to see Kim strapped down to a metal bed that was clearly ruining her wedding dress. He rushed over to her and undid the metal straps. As soon as Kimberly's hands were free she threw them around Tommy's neck and pulled him towards her. Tommy held her tightly as he started to kiss her hair. Kim then pulled away from him and punched him in the chest.

"What took you so long?"

Tommy started laughing and pulled Kimberly closer to him again.

"Well you know how I like to make an entrance."

"Yes I do, now would you mind helping me up. This metal bed isn't doing anything to help my wedding dress."

Tommy nodded then quickly undid the straps on Kim's legs. He then pulled her up and wrapped his hand around her waist for support.

"Let's go home."

Kim smiled at him as they walked towards the portal.

"Dr. O! Dr. O do you have Miss H?"

Tommy heard Conner through his ear piece.

"Yeah Conner she's safe."

"That's good but you two need to get out of here now. We've been spotted by Elsa and she doesn't seem too happy."

"We can't just leave you guys here."

"Yes you can Dr. O. Just get Miss H out of here. We can take care of everything."

*****

"Hayley, what happened?"

"The signals gone."

"Then fix it!"

"I'm trying to Jason. This stuff isn't as easy as I make it out to be."

Jason rolled his eyes as he watched Hayley try to get the signal back. He saw Conner and Kira get attacked by Elsa and then as soon as Ethan and Trent came to help them out, they lost the signal. He was know panicking because he didn't know where Tommy and he didn't know if Kim was safe or not. He sat back down next to Hayley and put his hands in his head. He was just about to snap at Hayley because he needed to know what was going on when he heard two familiar voices talking behind him.

Hayley had heard the sound of a portal opening and turned around to see Tommy and Kimberly jump through into the lab.

"KIMBERLY!"

Jason ran up to Kimberly and pulled her into a hug. He picked her up off of the floor and started spinning her around. It was obvious to Tommy that he was happy to her.

"It's good to see you too Jason. Now can you put me down?"

Jason did as Kim asked and stepped back. Hayley got up and walked over to Kim and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that again Kim."

"I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon."

Hayley released her and looked over at Tommy.

"Where are the rest of the Dino's?"

"Well when we left they were fighting off a load of Tyrannodrones and Elsa. We wanted to stay and fight but Conner and Trent literally threw us in the portal."

"Well that's a good thing too. Do you really expect Kim to be fighting..."

Jason didn't finish talking because he realized what he was saying.

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly fine."

"Kim we know your pregnant."

Kimberly looked over and looked at Tommy.

"But how? I didn't know and Mesagog was the only one who told me."

"Dulcea was her. She told us. I don't know how she knew but she did."

"Obviously."

Kimberly then sat down in the chair behind her and rested her hands on her lap. Tommy looked down at her and then over at Jason who had a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"Today isn't completely ruined you know."

"How did you figure that out? My wedding was ruined and I just found out that I'm pregnant and that Mesagog wants my baby. So if you have a way that will make my day then please enlighten me Jason."

Tommy knew what Jason was talking about so he bend down in front of Kimberly and held her hands in his. She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes forming.

"Do you still wanna marry me?"

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Then let's get married."

Kimberly looked at Tommy with a questioning look but he just smiled at her.

"You'll see."

*****

"I'm going to ask you this one more time and I want you to answer me truthfully. Why do you have the priest's number on speed dial?"

Ethan looked at Conner and just smiled.

"Maybe because I had that feeling that we were going to need it. Oh and look at that, we did. If it wasn't for me, Dr. O. or Miss H would me married now."

"Don't you mean Dr. and Mrs Oliver?"

Conner and Ethan looked over at Kira who was sitting on Trent's lap and nodded. They had managed to get the priest back to marry Tommy and Kimberly. Well, they only managed to do it after they explained to him what exactly happened and because they had no idea what to say, they just told him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but a truth. They trusted him; after all he is a priest.

"Well I'm glad that you four are relaxing. But unfortunately you have to help me and Jason clean this place up."

"WHAT!?"

All four of them spoke in sync and looked at Hayley. She looked back at the four of them and started laughing.

"Tommy and Kim aren't here and they won't be here for the next two weeks. You see when people get married; they normally go on a honeymoon. So you are going to help us sort the house for them. If we doo it now then you all can go and enjoy your spring break. Okay?"

They all looked at Hayley and nodded. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**please review guys and let me know xx**


End file.
